Byakko & Suzaku
by Hikari Nightroad Ryu
Summary: Juugo encarga una misión importante a Kazuma y Ayano; el líder intentará por todos los medios que esos dos finalmente estén juntos pero ¿Podrá por fin el viento domar al imponente fuego? ¿O será el fuego quien atrape al viento en sus brazas?
1. Rumbo a Fujiyoshida

**Bueno, luego de ver por segunda vez este buenísimo anime, me decidí por escribir una historia que tenía rondando mi mente desde que lo vi la primera vez. Sean un poco sutiles conmigo porque es el primer fic que hago de éste anime.**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Kaze no Stigma no me pertenece; aunque acepto feliz el cargo de querer crear fics que sean agradables y divertidos.**

_**Aclaraciones**_**: recuerden que en Japón, en algunas instituciones educativas (por no decir la mayoría) estudian los sábados.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1<strong>

"**RUMBO A FUJIYOSHIDA"**

Abrió lentamente los ojos y observó con algo de molestia el reloj digital sobre la mesa de noche; apenas eran las seis de la mañana y ya alguien se había tomado el tiempo de llamarle; especialmente un sábado. ¿Quién en su sano juicio llama un sábado por la mañana?

-_Hola Kazuma, siento tener que despertarte_.

-Está bien tío… ¿Dime a que encargo tienes para mí? – sí, solamente a Juugo Kannagi se le podía cruzar por la mente. No sabía si el carácter tan particular de Ayano procedía de su padre o de su madre. Enarcó una ceja al tener el presentimiento de que aquella petición no era precisamente por un demonio; pudiera estar involucrado alguno pero las intenciones de su tío iban más allá. Lo podía presentir y tenía la sensación de que no quería rechazar la proposición.

-_Necesito que tú y Ayano vayan a Fujiyoshida; especialmente a Fuji Sengen Jinja; ya arregle todo con Wasaki para que los reciba, necesito que ayudes a mi hija a desarrollar sus poderes y a que aprenda a controlar el Koen –_ el silencio se mantuvo por algunos segundos en ambos lados de la línea, Kazuma esperaba a que le terminara de dar la "razón" de su llamada y Juugo pensaba en la mejor manera de no demostrar que todo era un plan confabulado por su propia mente y algunos cuántos involucrados más – _Se irán el próximo fin de semana, aprovecharemos que Ayano ha terminado ya el curso y será por quince días, la paga será de cinco millones más tus gastos allá._

No podía resistirse a esa oferta, era demasiado tentadora. Quince días solos en un bosque, en la lejanía de la ciudad y las personas.Sí, valdría la pena el sacrificio. Sonrió con malicia y varios recuerdos de la pelirosa surcaron su mente. Asintió para él mismo y se rió malignamente. Su tío que aún permanecía en la línea, sintió varios escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo. Ya no estaba tan seguro de haber hecho lo correcto; solamente quería ayudarlos, darles un empujón en su tan rara "relación", si es que se le podía llamar así porque aún a pesar de haber luchado juntos hasta casi la muerte, seguían comportándose de la misma manera entre sí.

-_Kazuma… ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Qué ocurre? –_ se sentía preocupado y ya no por su sobrino sino más bien por su hija. Se reconfortó pensando que eso era lo mejor para todos, especialmente para Ayano, aunque ésta no tuviera noción de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. No. Con ella tenía que hacerlo de otra manera y que mejor que con la ayuda de él.

-Si tío, sigo aquí. Acepto ir. En esta ocasión me gustaría la mitad del pago adelantado y la otra mitad para cuando regresemos – el anciano se mantuvo en silencio antes de proferir la pregunta - _¿Por qué ese cambio? _– decir o no decir, he allí la cuestión. Le gustaba más jugar con el fuego, así que no diría nada.

-Por nada en especial, por cierto, me gustaría llevarme algún carro de la familia, no pienso viajar en transporte público con ella – no se iba a arriesgar a tener que estarla cuidando tanto a ella como a sus maletas. Tenía la sensación de que la chica pertenecía a ese extraño club de féminas que al momento de escuchar la palabra viaje, empacaban hasta las mascotas de ser posible.

-_Comprendo, puedes venir por el que más te guste… por cierto, tú te encargarás de decírselo. ¡Gracias! Sabía que podía contar contigo_ – Kazuma apenas pudo abrir la boca antes de escuchar claramente el sonido de que la llamada había finalizado. Colocó el teléfono en la base y se dejó caer de espaldas en su cama. Quince días. Solo Dios sabía que ocurriría en todo ese tiempo. Si bien se habían dicho lo que sentían el uno por el otro, muy a su manera, seguía teniendo aquella sensación de que la chica no había comprendido del todo, lo que él le había querido decir. Abrió sus ojos de golpe y gruñó con molestia. Recién se daba cuenta que su tío se había lavado las manos con él. Le había puesto a ÉL precisamente la misión de informarle a la chica. Era de supone que no quisiera hacerlo, siempre terminaba igual, peleando y exponiendo su orgullo Kannagi hasta el cansancio.

No podía negar que ese carácter precisamente era lo que lo volvía loco.

*******Mansión Kannagi*******

-Yo sé que tu podrás controlar la situación Kannagi… ya estoy viejo para eso.

-¿De qué hablas papá? – el pobre Juugo casi bota el teléfono al escuchar a su hija por detrás. Por estar tan concentrado en sus pensamientos ni siquiera la escuchó, tampoco sintió su presencia. Solo esperaba que no llevara el tiempo suficiente para haberse enterado de la plática.

-¿Yo? ¿De qué hablas tú? – se sentó nuevamente frente a la puerta que daba al jardín y sorbió de su taza de té mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo todas las expresiones y gestos de su hija. Ayano parpadeó confundida, estaba segura de haber oído a su padre quejarse por algo pero no sabía con exactitud, cuáles habían sido sus palabras.

-Mmm… supongo que escuché mal – sonrió dulcemente y se despidió de la cabeza del clan. El hombre suspiró con alivio al notar que, al ser tan despistada, podía sacar cualquier respuesta que ella lo creería sin rechistar; principalmente porque eran palabras venidas de su padre.

-¿Qué estás planeando Juugo? – Por todos los dioses, él aún estaba joven para morir por un infarto ¿Es que en esa casa nadie anunciaba cuando llegaba? A ese ritmo, no podría conocer a sus nietos. Ni siquiera vería la boda de su hija; si ya de por sí eso se veía bastante complicado, los nietos iban por un camino peor.

-Genma…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es de familia – el pelinegro no comprendió. Observó a su hermano unos instantes antes de sentarse a su lado y disfrutar del día. Después de varios días de lluvias, parecía que finalmente sería un día templado. Lo suficientemente frío para no morir sofocados por el calor y lo suficientemente caluroso para no congelarse - ¿Qué opinarías tú que Ayano y Kazuma fueran a Fujiyoshida?

-Motivo.

-Entrenamiento.

-No le veo el problema – bien, no había necesidad de explicarle nada más. Pero ahora la duda de si su hermano aceptaría aquella relación estaba presente en su mente; tenía que hacer la pregunta con cautela, teniendo el cuidado de que Genma comprendiera a la perfección lo que él estaba intentando hacer y cuáles eran los verdaderos motivos de aquel viaje tan repentino.

-¿Qué opinas de que vayan ellos dos? ¿Solos?

-Me parece bien - ¿Realmente estaba entendiendo y es que era él que no entendía? ¿Era posible que Genma ya se hubiera percatado de los sentimientos de los jóvenes? ¿O estaría malinterpretando todo? Optó por arriesgarse a preguntar con mayor claridad.

-¿Por qué te parece bien?

-Así el estúpido de mi hijo podrá entrenar como se debe. Quien más que Ayano para hacerlo disciplinarlo. Puede que con eso, logre llegar a mi nivel – Juugo tuvo la fuerte sensación de que era adoptado. No podía ser posible que tanto Genma como Ayano tuvieran el pequeño problema de no comprender la situación a su alrededor. Su hermano no era así de despistado. Él era uno de los mejores Kannagi que habían existido, poseía el poder más alto que se hubiera visto en todos los siglos de existencia del clan pero ahora comprendía porque casi toda la familia había tenido que interceder por él para su matrimonio. De no ser por eso, muy probablemente tanto Kazuma como Ren, no existirían.

-¿Me pregunto quién será más tonto? – murmuró por lo bajó, terminándose su té. Colocó la taza en la bandeja y suspiró con pesadez. Iba a tener que aprender a explicar las cosas con una pizarra, a lo mejor de esa manera le entendían.

-Me refiero a que si has notado… - cayó. Acababa de comprender un punto importante. No podía dejar que Genma se enterara, al menos no hasta que esos dos estuvieran claros en sus sentimientos y se los hubieran dicho al otro. Por ahora lo dejaría pasar.

-¿Qué cosa? – su hermano se comportaba cada vez más extraño. Desde hacía algún tiempo parecía estar enviando a muchos trabajos a su sobrina y a su hijo pero también se mantenía más distante del resto. No descuidaba sus obligaciones como el líder pero en sus momentos de ocio, que comenzaban a abundar, parecía meditar en un tema que lo carcomía profundamente. Esperaría. No le presionaría para que le contara. Quizás solo era una trivialidad y como casi no tenía que hacer, en eso se ocupaba.

-En que… - ¿Y ahora qué se inventaba? Tenía que ser rápido – En que Kazuma y Ayano se llevan mucho mejor ahora.

-Pues sí. Creo. No les he puesto atención realmente.

Juugo sintió que ese día la suerte estaba de su lado. Sólo pedía porque su hija no le armara alboroto cuando llegara. Estaba seguro que su sobrino disfrutaría de tener que contarle sobre lo del viaje. Ya se estaban haciendo viejos y necesitaban que gente joven los suplantara. Era casi urgente que Ayano terminara de entender y manejar sus poderes. Tampoco es que era un viaje sin provecho para Kazuma, le había arreglado una pequeña sorpresa. Su misión no solo era ser guardián de su hija; había una misión más que no le había mencionado por el bien de su plan.

******Por la tarde******

-¿Qué tal princesa? – La joven Kannagi sintió un fuerte escalofrío por la espina dorsal cuando el tibio aliento de Kazuma le acarició la oreja. Se alejó con rapidez y sintió sus mejillas arder. Ahí estaba él de lo más feliz mientras ella sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca del susto y la impresión.

-¡Kazuma! ¡¿Acaso no te enseñaron a respetar el espacio personal de las personas? – el chico puso cara pensativa antes de sonreír socarronamente. Le encantaba hacerla enojar pero sobretodo, hacer que se sonrojara. Era una gota más para su amplio ego el saber que sólo él generaba esas reacciones en la chica.

-¡Claro! Pero… - calló, le dejaría unos segundos con la duda en el aire, sabía que su curiosidad era demasiado grande como para que ella misma soportará aquel grato silencio.

-¿Pero qué? – y ahí estaba, no lo había aguantado. Se observó la manga de la chaqueta sin interés y viró el rostro hacia la tienda frente a ellos, como restándole importancia al asunto – Pero no soy de los respeta las reglas – buen punto. Malo para ella ¿Cómo refutaba ahora? Tenía que pensar; debía de existir alguna manera de darle vuelta al asunto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – era extraño que él apareciera por esos caminos y mucho más raro, el que estuviera sin que eso fuera un trabajo. ¿Había llegado por cuenta propia? Eso o bien podría ser que hubiera terminado algún trabajo y se lo topara por simple casualidad de la vida. El único inconveniente que su alma encontraba es que Kazuma sólo trabajaba para dos personas. Su padre y la detective Tachibana; sintió que algo dentro de su ser afloró. Algo mucho más grande que sus poderes, algo que parecía no tener control ni límite alguno. Sabía que era tonto sentir esa clase de celos por parte de la rubia puesto que ella ya le había dejado en claro que la única, aparentemente, en la vida de Kazuma era ella. Pero era inevitable.

-¿Qué dijiste? – por andar en sus cavilaciones, no había escuchado la repuesta del castaño que sonrió divertido al comprender que no le había puesto atención en ningún momento. Sabía que su aparición tan repentina, la haría pensar en muchas cosas, especialmente en la detective. No entendía muy bien por qué Ayano seguía sintiendo celos de ella pero lo aprovechaba lo mejor que podía. Eso era lo que realmente interesaba para él. Confirmar con cada broma que le hiciera, los sentimientos de la chica hacia él.

-Te dije… que tu padre nos encargó un nuevo trabajo; es en Fujiyoshida, en el templo Fuji Sengen Jinja; no me dijo los detalles pero nos iremos el próximo fin de semana – no le diría las razones, era más divertido si la llevaba a tientas. Podría divertirse con ella durante un tiempo. No creía que realmente los demonios de aquel lugar fueran el verdadero problema para su tío. Más parecía que el problema que estaba intentando solucionar, era el mismo al que él le daba vueltas. Esto les ayudaría a ambos.

-Ese lugar está lleno de demonios, es probable que estén teniendo problemas – se levó de hombros y reanudó su marcha. Estaba decidida a no pensar más en el primer tema que había tenido en su cabeza pero ahora otro más importante se había asentado. Se detuvo para encararlo.

-¡¿Y por qué tengo que ir contigo? ¡Yo me puedo encargar de eso sola! – sabía que era capaz de hacerlo. No entendía por qué su padre insistía en que él la acompañara.

-Porque aún te falta mucho para que puedan dejarte hacer las cosas – respondió sin complicaciones el chico. Ayano se mantuvo un instante en silencio hasta que una vena se marcó en su frente y le aventó su mochila con fuerza; pero ésta, antes siquiera de acercarse a Kazuma, se detuvo en el aire y la colocó en el piso. Estaba molesta, ofuscada, frustrada y muy levemente emocionada. Estar con él era como perder la razón en menos de cinco minutos. Tenía una capacidad sobrenatural de hacerle perder los estribos. Sabía que aunque se pusiera de cabeza, su padre no cedería en la orden.

-Además… sabes que quieres ir – no podía negarlo, quería ir, sería la primera vez que iría a un templo sintoísta pero no le alegraba el saber que sería precisamente con él que iría.

-Si quiero pero no contigo.

-Siempre tan sincera Ayano, eso te traerá problemas algún día.

-¿Por qué? No veo que sea malo decir lo que uno piensa.

-Lo es cuando lo que dices no es lo que realmente piensas - ¿Lo que realmente pensaba? Pensaba que no deseaba ir con él… ¿Lo pensaba o deseaba pensar así? Sacudió la cabeza y negó. No podía dejarse engatusar por sus palabras. Conocía a Kazuma un poco más y sabía que la mayoría del tiempo, solo se burlaba de ella con frases de doble sentido y no porque fueran obscenas, sino porque parecía querer desnudar su alma y corazón. No señor, no le dejaría.

Se agachó para recoger su mochila y antes de que se diera la vuelta, sintió como su mano le acariciaba la mejilla, depositó un beso en su frente y dio un ligero brinco hacia atrás antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Le encantaba estar con ella, era como jugar a la ruleta… nunca sabes que pasara.

Le incomodaba, estaba tratando de controlarse pero era imposible, Kazuma caminaba tras ella; además, su apartamento no quedaba por ese camino… ¿Entonces? Continuó así hasta que finalmente se hartó y dos cuadras antes de llegar a su casa, se detuvo con molestia.

-¡¿Puedo saber por qué me estás siguiendo?

-No te sigo – dijo con tranquilidad – vengo a cobrar el dinero.

Se maldijo internamente por olvidar que el usurero de Kazuma siempre cobraba por adelantado y con las cifras tan exorbitantes que cobraba, lo más seguro es que en un futuro no muy lejano, terminaran viviendo en la calle.

La chica entró en la casa principal y sin saludar a nadie, se dirigió a su habitación. Un fuerte portazo indicó a todos que no deseaba ser molestada y con gusto, todos acotarían. Juugo por su parte, saludó paternalmente al chico que ahora se encontraba recostado en el marco de la puerta de la sala familiar. El hombre veía despreocupadamente el periódico con el televisor encendido. A nadie más en toda la familia, le había visto esa manía. Éste le invitó a tomar asiento en la pequeña mesa. Kazuma así lo hizo.

-Veo que ya le dijiste – el chico sonrió divertido.

-¿Vienes por tu pago?

-Sí y no – Juugo lo observó con curiosidad - ¿Deseas algo más?

-Sí, el automóvil.

-Creí que vendrías por él, el viernes.

-No, aprovecharé e iré el martes para ver cómo es el camino y cuáles son las rutas. También necesito hablar con ellos para saber que tanto movimiento hay en éstas fechas – el mayor de los Kannagi comprendió; al parecer su sobrino había captado el mensaje y le iba a sacar el mejor provecho posible. Sonrió con orgullo. Por mucho que se hubiera cambiado el apellido, Kazuma seguía siendo un miembro honorífico de la familia Kannagi.

-Bien, me voy – se levantó y pasó tomando un conjunto de llaves; se despidió justo cuando llegaba Ren por lo que también se despidió de él.

-Oye… Ren… - el pobre chico tuvo un mal presentimiento y antes de que cualquier cosa ocurriera se adelantó.

-Lo siento tío, esta vez no, ya tengo planes y no los cancelare – no esperó respuesta, simplemente corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta su habitación y espero hasta que fuera la hora de la cena.

*******Sábado por la mañana*******

-¡Eso es emocionante para nuestra princesa! – comentó extasiada Yukari. La pelirosa simplemente las ignoró, no estaba segura de querer ir, era un trabajo y la familia Kannagi nunca decía no a eso pero el hecho de tener que estar sola con Kazuma la hacía sentir nerviosa; además, no quería que notara un pequeño detalle en su cuerpo, sabía que eso podría hacerlo enojar y no estaba de ánimos para tener que soportarlo en ese estado.

-Cierto, es hora de que comience la batalla real - dijo Nanase logrando llamar la atención de Ayano. Sus amigas sabían algo que ella no. Quería saberlo, deseaba saberlo pero como preguntar sin que notaran su curiosidad. Imposible. Por ahora se centraría en lo que tenía por delante. Y es que ciertas palabras dichas por el castaño hacía ya mucho tiempo, durante la batalla contra Burnheart aún rondaban en su mente y hacían estragos en sus sueños.

"_Prepárate. Soy egoísta y tengo deseos muy fuertes."_

Aceptaba que en un principio no había entendido el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras pero hace un mes pareció darse cuenta de ello mediante un sueño. La estaba volviendo loca y él ni siquiera estaba enterado. Ya no podía estar cerca de él sin sentir en su cuerpo aquella extraña sensación que noche a noche la atormentaba. No le gustaba estar cerca de él porque sentía que no podría separarse y no quería ser parte de ese sueño. Sabía y comprendía sus sentimientos pero no entendía del todo los de él.

-¡Ayano! – Nanase movía la mano frente a la chica que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Estaban preocupadas. Su amiga no era de esas personas que podían vagar en sus pensamientos y olvidarse del mundo. Ella no entraba en ese grupo. Volvieron a llamarla pero nada parecía sacarla de su estupor.

-Crees que sea algo malo – preguntó Yukari. Nanase negó, tenía la sensación de que ese nuevo estado se debía a Kazuma. Parecía ser el único capaz de sacar facetas nuevas en la chica e impresionarla incluso a ella misma con eso. Suspiraron resignadas pero la sensación de tener a alguien a sus espaldas las hizo sobresaltarse.

-Tranquilas – las detuvieron por una mano en el hombre y al reconocer la voz se tranquilizaron.

-No hagas eso Yagami – pidió Nanase mientras ponía una mano en el pecho y sentía nuevamente a su corazón palpitar a ritmo natural. Yukari por su parte, se limitó a sonreír aliviada. Estaban acostumbrándose al hecho de que estando con Ayano, podrían ver cualquier cosa rara y sobrenatural que existiera.

-¿Qué le pasó? – Nanase se levó de hombros y sonrió divertida – Desde hace unos minutos que está así – Kazuma enarcó una ceja y sonrió de lado. Tenía que aguantarse la risa, no era propio de la pelirosa el estar en ese estado. No, ella era más del tipo extrovertido que expresaba todo y no pensaba nada.

-Yo me encargaré de ella, no se preocupen – pasó entre las chicas y alzó a la distraída Kannagi. Ayano parpadeó sorprendida y de pronto, su cara rivalizó con orgullo con el color de su cabello, había estado pensando en él y precisamente ahora lo veía y encima de eso, la tenía alzada; su piel se rozaba con la de él y eso le hacía sentirse más ruborizada.

-Ba… Bájame – pidió mientras intentaba hacerlo por sus propios medios. Kazuma rió fuertemente, le gustaban los retos y ella siempre había supuesto uno muy interesante – Kazuma, bájame – era impresionante la fuerza que tenía para retenerla. Sabía que era fuerte y le admiraba por ello pero ser conocedora de primera mano de aquel impresionante poder era diferente.

-No te preocupes, lo haré – y antes de que algún sonido manará de la garganta de Ayano, Kazuma se elevó y desapareció entre las nubes; dejando a dos chicas viendo hacia el cielo.

-Ohhh es una lástima que no pueda ver ese viaje – se quejó Yukari mientras sacaba una libreta y hacía unas anotaciones.

-¿Qué haces con eso? – inquirió curiosa Nanase, Yukari se rió malvadamente y la peliazul se preguntó si la rubia no era alguna hermana perdida de Kazuma.

-Escribo el desarrollo de la relación de Ayano con Kazuma; si seguimos bien de cerca todo, podremos saber que ocurrirá, anticiparnos a sus propios actos… - se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio y luego el brillo de la victoria se asomó en sus ojos - ¡Ya sé! Iremos a Fujiyoshida también, no nos vamos a perder de esto – y acto seguido corrió como posesa, arrastrando consigo a Nanase que se preguntaba cómo es que había terminado metida en ese lío.

-Por favor Ren, necesito que vayas y te asegures que todo va bien – pidió por quinta vez Juugo a su sobrino.

-Tío por favor, sé que todo irá bien, confía en mi hermano.

-Yo confío en él pero conozco a mi hija y sé que encontrará la manera de arruinar las oportunidades aunque no sea consciente de eso – el pequeño suspiró, sabía que lo que su tío quería decir pero él también tenía sus planes y no tenía intenciones de entrometerse en la vida privada de su hermano. Él sabía cómo controlar el temperamento de Ayano y acomodaría las cartas a su favor. Siempre lo hacía.

-Bueno, si tú no me ayudas, le pediré a Suzuhara que me ayude, sé que ella lo hará – se giró para darle la espalda y tomó el teléfono. Ren no estaba seguro de si su tío hablaba en serio o solo lo hacía para que él aceptara. No caería en su trampa, no iría. Debían de dejar de estarse metiendo en la vida de los demás y en especial de ellos. Todos habían notado que entre ellos había un vínculo que nada tenía que ver con la familia, algo mucho más allá de la sangre pero tampoco era para estar presionando las cosas.

-Bien, gracias querida – colgó el teléfono y sonrió. Ren tuvo un mal presentimiento – Creo que Suzuhara estará por acá en media hora, yo que tú, me iba arreglando.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Te dije que ella me ayudaría – lo había hecho y sabía que Kannon había aceptado. Quería mucho a Ayano y sabía que apoyaría cualquier acto que le diera alegría a la chica. Estaba metido en un buen embrollo. Ahora no podía negarse, igualmente, ya no tenía planes para el fin de semana. Se resignó.

-¿Qué le dijiste? – debía saber que decir y que no. No quería problemas con la chica.

-Que estaban demasiado nervioso para hablar y que querías que fueran a unas aguas termales en Fujiyoshida. Por supuesto que ella aceptó inmediatamente – la sonrisa victoriosa de Juugo Kannagi era impresionante, especialmente si uno recuerda que tiene una humildad impresionante para el cargo que ocupaba.

-Oh hermano… si tú supieras… - el castaño estornudo ligeramente y observó por el retrovisor.

Una Ford Runner color gris viajaba a 100kms por hora sobre la autopista rumbo a Fujiyoshida. Kazuma tenía la sensación de que algo inusual iba a ocurrir en aquel sitio y ya no era solo por la idea de tener a Ayano a su disposición. Algo en el viento le decía que no estaba solo pero no podía concentrarse en buscar a sus seguidores. Le llamaba la atención el silencio de Ayano. Ese día había descubierto que odiaba que la chica no hablara, se sentía extrañamente solo.

Algunos carros más atrás, en un pequeño Accent color verde musgo, dos chicas les seguían el paso. Yukari se mantenía concentrada en la camioneta gris que iba algunos carros delante de ellas. Nanase por su parte, disfrutaba de la vista. No todos los días podían viajar a lugares como esos sin tener que pensar en algún reporte para la escuela.

Tres automóviles más atrás, en un Toyota Land Crusier negro, iban cuatro personas: el chofer de la familia Kannagi, Kannon, Ren y Tatsuya.

-¿Por qué vienes tú? – le acusó con molestia Kannon mientras Tatsuya seguía viendo por la ventana.

-Porque sí.

-¿Cómo te enteraste? – el pelinegro sonrió y la encaró – por un pajarito, así que ahórrate el cuento o ¿Acaso creíste que te dejaría esta oportunidad para ti?

-Estúpido Tatsuya – se sentó con indignación pero sonrió arrogante cuando comprendió que Ren iba atrás con ella; según Kannagi para que no llamara la atención de Kazuma por el color de su cabello. Así que siendo buen para aprovechar ocasiones se pegó ligeramente al chico quien no evito sonrojarse.

-¡Oye! ¡Aléjate de él!

-O… bli… ga… me – Suzuhara se pegó más al joven Kannagi al tiempo que le mostraba la lengua a Tatsuya. Ren se pasó una mano por el rostro y negó. Ahora comprendía porque a su hermano no le gustaba que se metieran en sus asuntos. Él solamente quería tener una buena tarde de sábado junto a Kannon y ahora estaba de espía, encima, tenía a sus amigos peleando y tenía la sensación de que hermano ya sabía o por lo menos presentía que algo raro estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

-Ahh – gimió con molestia – Esto es el colmo – aceleró un poco y trató de alejarse de los demás. No era complicado para él saber quienes venían atrás. Ayano lo observó con curiosidad, era muy raro que él estuviera de mal humor y ahora parecía estarlo.

-¿Qué ocurre? – el chico la observó era la primera vez desde que la dejará en el asiento que hablaba.

-Nada importante.

-Oh – y calló nuevamente. Se estaba volviendo loco. Lo estaba volviendo loco y ella no lo notaba. Lo haría. Inicialmente no tenía intención alguna más que de molestarla durante todo el trabajo pero ahora estaba decidido a aclarar las cosas; estaba cansado de tener que ver ese rostro y no saber qué pasaba por su mente. Tenía claro que ella no había entendido las verdaderas palabras de aquel momento pero ahora se lo haría entender de una u otra forma y se encargaría de hacer que la familia Kannagi y demás, se metieran en sus asuntos. Ya pensaría en alguna manera de hacerlo, por ahora, hacer que la chica hablara era su principal misión. Total, tenían un largo viaje por delante, aún les quedaban dos horas más de camino.

Era claro que los implicados en ésta misión pensaban en lo mismo. Aunque todos con diferentes perspectivas. Muy diferentes.

Ayano leyó algunas pancartas de publicidad, antes de divisar un letrero de información vial y no supo por qué, algo en su interior se removió profusamente al leer la última línea.

-75kms Fujiyoshida… "_Voy rumbo a Fujiyoshida por quince días junto a Kazuma ¿En qué estaría pensando mi padre?_"

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, este es el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado, no quiero hacerla muy larga puesto que no poseo mucho tiempo; exprimiré a mi musa y la obligaré a terminar la historia para irla subiendo en un tiempo estimado de al menos un capítulo por semana (si no se presenta algo más) No olviden dejar sus comentarios y críticas sobre la historia. Estaré encantada de recibirlos. <strong>

**Nos vemos la siguiente semana. Matta ne!**


	2. La primera noche

_Disclaimer:_ Kaze no Stigma no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá, aunque no estaría mal que alguien continuará el trabajo. Lo único mío y sin derecho a publicarlo, es la trama de la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2<strong>

"**LA PRIMERA NOCHE"**

Luego de dos horas de viaje, finalmente el templo se hizo visible. Se giró hacia Ayano y sonrió al notar que estaba profundamente dormida. Estacionó el automóvil en el parqueo que estaba justo detrás de la casa principal tras el templo. Suspiró y observó nuevamente a la chica a su lado. Sus rojos ojos veían sin interés el cielo. Se levó de hombro. Esos quince días los aprovecharía y no pensaría en nadie más que en ellos. Más tarde se encargaría de los demás.

Los cuatro involucrados sintieron un fuerte espasmo que les hizo temer de su decisión, pero ya estaban metidos en ése embrollo y ahora no podían simplemente echarse para atrás. Dejaron pasar algunos minutos luego de que Kazuma ingresara para hacerlo ellos también. Salieron por diferentes lugares y en diferentes momentos. Todo estaba demasiado calculado para su gusto.

-Me arrepiento – mencionó Kannon mientras ingresaban a la segunda casa detrás de la principal.

-Yo me arrepentí desde antes de aceptar – murmuró Ren, dejó las maletas en el apartamento destino para ellos – espero que todo esto termine bien para nosotros – se recostó en la cma y suspiró resignado al escuchar que sus amigos ya habían comenzado una nueva discusión – Por suerte no estamos en la casa principal con mi hermano… ya nos hubieran descubierto.

Nanase y Yukari por su parte, se encontraban en la tercera casa, mucho más alejada de la primera y del templo. Pudiera ser que el padre Ayano ya se hubiera imaginado el resultado de todos los involucrados y por eso las tuviera más alejadas, así, ellas arreglarían cualquier situación que los desfavorecía.

-Definitivamente Kannagi-san piensa en todo – Yukari sonrió de un modo nuevo pero igualmente aterrador - ¿De verdad aún no has tomado tu decisión en cuanto a formar parte del grupo de investigación de la detective Tachibana?

-Si, no estoy segura de que eso sea mi fuerte – Nanase dejó caer la cabeza y comenzó a desempacar; le llevaría un poco de tiempo pero según indicaciones del mayor del clan, no deberían de moverse con el plan hasta el día siguiente. Igualmente, no creía que los chicos hicieran algo por el resto de la tarde, así que aprovecharía para observar el modesto apartamento que les habían ofrecido. Ciertamente era como Juugo les había comentado, muy simple para el lujo que se podían dar pero era por el lugar donde se encontraban; aun así para ellas, eso era como estar en un sueño.

Ayano logró memorizar, luego de media hora, todo los alrededores del templo y de la casa principal. Se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos del segundo nivel; todo el lugar era increíblemente grande. A pesar del tamaño, la edificación contaba con lo básico y necesario. Les tenían algunos artefactos especiales para ese tipo de visitas; desde tiempos ancestrales la familia Kannagi era la encargada de proteger ese templo y tan famoso bosque maldito pero era la primera vez que ella viajaba a ese sitio en particular.

Kazuma por su parte, recorría el tercer nivel que era donde ellos se hospedarían durante ese tiempo. Nunca era usado por ninguno de los habitantes recurrentes del sitio, únicamente por los miembros de la familia. A diferencia del templo y los otros dos niveles, ese lugar era demasiado moderno.

-De vez en cuando, alguien de la familia viene y lo reforma según sea necesario – indicó un joven monje sintoísta. El contratista sonrió y se golpeó mental mente al no haberlo pensado antes. Juugo Kannagi era muy diferente a los antiguos líderes del clan, era más abierto a aceptar los cambios que se daban en la sociedad y daba la orden de reconstituir todos los lugares para que se adaptasen mejor al ambiente.

-Muchas gracias – en ese momento la puerta principal se abrió y la pelirosa ingresó al lugar. Parecía satisfecha con su investigación.

-¿Y?

-Nada. Todo tranquilo.

-¿Y qué esperabas de un templo? – el castaño hizo una mueca a modo de sonrisa que se desvaneció casi al instante al notar que el joven monje veía ligeramente sonrojado a la próxima líder del clan. Aquella situación le incomodó y molestó pero lo que aumentó su malestar fue el hecho de que la chica no se diera por enterada. Se aclaró la garganta y llamó la atención de los jóvenes. Calculaba que aquel chico no pasaría de los diecinueve y eso era un riesgo que eliminaría, no de forma literal, pero le dejaría claro como eran las cosas. El hecho de que fuera monje no implicaba que en algún momento abandonará el hábito.

-Con eso estamos bien – el joven de cabellera negra pareció no comprender el mensaje, por lo que Kazuma tuvo que explicarlo de otra manera – ya te puedes retirar, si necesitamos algo, les avisaremos – el aludido bajó el rostro por el miedo que le había dado ver el rostro del joven Yagami. No entendía con exactitud el cambio de actitud pero optó por acatar la "orden" del joven.

-Muchas gracias jove… - y el cielo bramó, era como si una tornado se hubiera desatado justo frente al ventanal del lugar. El pelinegro casi no contesta por el susto que se llevó pero tampoco podía dejar sin contestar la pregunta de la chica. Así que educadamente contestó.

-Shimitsu Yue – Ayanó asintió.

-Muchas gracias Yue-san – realizó una ligera reverencia que reanimó el color rojo de las mejillas del monje pero se desvaneció con la misma rapidez al notar el aura negra que ya cubría al joven tras la hija del líder del clan, la cual parecía no notar lo que ocurría a su alrededor. La puerta se cerró y Kazuma pudo escuchar perfectamente un suspiro de molestia proveniente de la chica.

-¿Por qué lo tratas así? – el joven la observó por algunos segundos antes de ir por unas tazas de café a la cocina y entregarle una de color amarillo mientras le sonreía seductoramente.

-Eres raro ¿lo sabías?

-Lo sé pero a todas les gusta – Ayano frunció el seño y decidió que ver el líquido dentro de la taza era más interesante que comenzar una absurda pelea. Estaba cansada. Además, el recuerdo del cambio tan drástico que había tenido el joven al ver a Lapis, aún no la dejaba tranquila.

Sujetó el vaso y sopló ligeramente. Ella era una maga del fuego pero no era amante de las bebidas demasiado calientes, cosa rara en ella. Se sentó en el sofá y no quitó la vista de sus manos, por lo que no notó cuando Kazuma se sentó frente a ella sobre la mesa que se hallaba entre los sillones.

-¿Qué te ocurre princesa? – sentir el aliento del chico en su oído la tomó desprevenida y casi bota la taza. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al saber que lo había atajo a tiempo. Le encantaba el café.

-Kazuma idiota.

-Oh. Pero que vocabulario para tan delicados labios – comentó mientras acariciaba los mismos.

-No molestes – le lanzó un cojín que el chico esquivó fácilmente.

-¿Ocurre algo? – Ayano bajó la vista. Desde que se había despertado en la tarde, luego de haber llegado, tenía una agradable sensación cálida en los labios y solo podía compararlo con una situación un tanto complicada que acudía a su mente pero ¿Cómo le preguntaba? No quería creer que solo era una ilusión de su mente.

-Nada. No importa – se tomó lo que quedaba de café y se dirigió a la cocina. Aquella actitud asombró al castaño. Ella no era de guardarse sus comentarios, siempre los decía y era por eso mismo que de vez en cuando se metía en problemas. Era una parte de su personalidad que le agradaba en demasía.

-¿Qué le ocurre? – por el rabillo del ojo la vio pasar para su habitación y no le dijo nada, ya se encargaría más tarde de averiguar que ocurría con ella.

La chica por su parte, se dejó caer sobre la cama, se giró y quedo sobre su costado derecho; puso dos dedos en sus labios y cerró los ojos. Aún podía sentir aquella cálida sensación. Volvió a girar y quedo boca arriba, sentía los párpados pesados, era imposible seguir luchando contra el sueño. Ya pensaría luego en como hacer para refundir ese recuerdo en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos.

Kazuma había terminado de limpiar la cocina cuando decidió recostarse en el refrigerador. Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos. A su mente vino el recuerdo de su llegado al templo y todo lo que ocurrió después.

*******FLASHBACK*******

Kazuma terminó de acomodar todo el equipaje en las habitaciones, observó el lugar y sintió un aire asesino; algo en los alrededores, más allá de las montañas parecía llamar a las personas para un camino sin retorno. Algo palpitaba en su interior que no era normal, era muy diferente a todo lo que se hubiera enfrentando con anterioridad.

Destruyó los carteles rojos de bienvenida y agradeció que la chica aún estuviera durmiendo. Revisó cada una de las habitaciones para evitar llevarse algunas sorpresas, con su tío todo era posible y máxime si estaban intentando crear un ambiente "apropiado" para ellos. Todo estaba en completo orden, solo faltaba traer a la joven y oficialmente habrían terminado el largo recorrido.

Regresó al automóvil y una sonrisa tierna apareció en su rostro, se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, le acarició el rostro y la alzó. Ingresó al lugar, la depositó en la cama de la segunda habitación y se sentó a su lado sobre la cama.

Estaba consciente de que su sola presencia creaba un caos monumental en su ser, llevaba tiempo analizando sus sentimientos y cuando finalmente los comprendió, también entendió que aquello que sentía por esa atolondrada chica, no tenía comparación; no podía decir que eran iguales a los que tenía por Tsu Rin, era mucho más fuerte, completamente diferentes. Hacía ya varios días que lo sabía, pero era muy complicado dárselo a entender sin que malinterpretara sus acciones. Sabía que parte de que Ayano pensara en él de esa forma era su culpa pero también estaba enterado que era el que mejor la conocía y por lo mismo, era solamente él quien podría arreglar aquella situación. Debía de demostrarle a la chica, a cualquier precio y por cualquier método, que la amaba. Amaba a esa chiquilla arrogante e inocente.

-Pequeña tonta – murmuró al tiempo que se agachaba para depositar un beso en los labios de la chica.

*******END FLASHBACK*******

-Bien, una última ronda nos hará bien para dejar ciertos "asuntos" bajo advertencia – no permitiría que nada ni nadie se metiera en sus asuntos. Él ya sabía lo que haría y cómo lo haría, no iba a permitir que se entrometieran y le arruinaran su plan. Era infalible incluso para alguien tan falto de experiencia como Ayano.

Tras asegurarse que la pelirosa dormía profundamente, apagó todas las luces y dejó únicamente alumbrando el lugar, la luces de las lámparas de mesa de la sala. Se sentía como un cazador. El instinto le recorría el cuerpo con fascinación. Esta vez era diferente a cuando le había dado caza a Burnheart; aquella sensación era mucho más excitante. Podía saber la ubicación de sus presas, sabía como atacarlas pero era mucho más fácil dejar que llegasen a su trampa. Era más divertido. El cazador acababa de salir a jugar.

-Nanase…

-¿Qué?

-¿Ese de allí… no es Ren? – los cinco chicos se quedaron estáticos en su sitio; sus miradas se cruzaban de vez en cuando pero ninguno emitió comentario que rompiera aquel incómodo silencio que se cernía sobre ellos. Algo en el ambiente les hacía sentir miedo, el aire olía a terror. Aún más importante ¿Qué se dirían? Sabían que en algún momento preguntarían porque ellos mismos pensaban hacerlo pero ¿Qué responder?

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – fue la pregunta lanzada en unísono.

Nadie respondió. No tenían nada que decir, no tenían la intención de cruzarse con nadie durante su recorrido. Era simplemente para ubicar el sitio pero las cosas se habían complicado y aún peor; tenían la sensación de que la noche apenas había comenzando.

-Estamos de paseo – respondió Yukari sin atisbo de nerviosismo. Nanase agradeció que su amiga tuviera una reacción rápida ante situaciones tan comprometedoras – es normal que aprovechando las vacaciones, quisiéramos visitar algún lugar y siempre habíamos tenido en mente éste sitio… le pedimos a Ayano que nos acompañara pero al parecer, tenía asuntos que resolver ¿Cierto Nanase? – la peliazul asintió ahora asombrada de tan semejante excusa.

-¿Y ustedes? – algo tenía que aportar a tan magnánima salida.

-Este es el templo de mi familia y habíamos quedado que vendríamos a conocer el lugar, aprovechando el viaje, le pregunte a mi tío si podíamos revisar todos los sellos del clan para ver que todo se encontrara en orden dentro del templo y sus alrededores – si Yukari era buena para inventar excusas, Ren lo era aún más.

-¡Oh! Eso es interesante, entonces creo que nos podrían dar un pequeño tour.

-Estaría complacido si conociera el lugar pero no es el caso, a decir verdad, es la primera vez que estoy aquí – ambos rieron ante sus respuestas. Habían notado casi al instante lo que ocurría pero era mejor no hacer comentarios al respecto, luego se pondrían de acuerdo para saber como actuar y qué hacer. Por ahora, tenían esa urgencia por volver a algún sitio seguro, algo en el viento no andaba bien.

-Creo que es hora de retirarnos – sujetó a Kannon por la mano y justo cuando se daba la vuelta, un fuerte remolino los envolvió. Sabían que no había sido buena idea aceptar.

-¡Ren! ¡Suéltale la mano! – le exigió Tatsuya al tiempo que jalaba a Kannon por el otro lado para separarlos. Ninguno notó que algo descendía entre el remolino. Nanase maldecía en su interior, sabía que todo saldría de esa manera, su instinto se lo había dicho pero lo omitió y ahora tenía la seguridad de que se arrepentiría de ello. Se giró hacia Yukari pero ésta estaba de la mar emocionada por tener al culpable de su viaje frente a ella. Parecía que estuviera esperando ese momento aunque también podía notar levemente un cierto temblor en su cuerpo, temía y mucho.

-Yukari – susurró la chica mientras se colocaba a su lado. Ambas habían aceptado y serían las dos las que se enfrentarían a él, no estaban haciéndolo por maldad, querían ayudar a su amiga a que fuera feliz. Ren por su parte suspiró, encaró a su hermano y observó de reojo que sus amigos se quedaban quietos, al fin lo habían visto y su reacción era de lo más normal. Ambos se escudan con él.

-Hermano.

-Ren – su tono de voz era pasivo… amenazador, aterradora, como una sentencia de muerte.

-Hola – castaño y peliazul se encararon, no había mucho que decir.

-No creí que realmente vendrían pero veo que no puedo menospreciarlos.

-¿Por qué lo harías? – picó Yukari.

-Porque saben quien soy y lo que puedo llegar a hacer. Saben que no me gusta que se metan en MIS asuntos y aun así, aceptaron lo que tío les pidió… eso a mi punto de vista es de admirar – su tono arrogante hacía gala de una inusual forma de ser y pensar, esta era una declaración de guerra sino menos que una amenaza de muerte. No sabían si tomarlo demasiado en serio o no.

-Lo sabemos pero da la casualidad de que parte de TUS asuntos, también son los nuestros – Kazuma enarcó una ceja. Kannon acababa de encararlo, aunque fuera por unos segundos ya que ahora se encontraba asustada, escondida nuevamente tras su hermano.

-¿En serio?

-Detente hermano, sabes que no estamos aquí para hacerles mal, al contrario, queremos ayudar.

-Mejor si no.

-¿Por qué no? – la rubia no comprendía porque al chico le costaba tanto aceptar su ayuda.

-Porque cada vez que ustedes o tío se entrometen, sucede de todo, menos lo que se supone debe de pasar. Estoy cansado de ese juego sin fin. Se los estoy advirtiendo, no quiero a nada ni nadie entrometiéndose en éste asunto; no por el hecho de que sean amigos, conocidos o familia crean que voy a contenerme – estaba dictada la sentencia, solo faltaba que los partes restantes pusieran sus cartas en juego.

-Hermano… necesitarás nuestra ayuda, sabes que Ayano-chan no es muy diestra para captar la verdadera información; estaremos por aquí si necesitas ayuda – le sonrió, se despidió de las amigas de su prima y se retiró con sus amigos. Yukari se quedó pensativa un segundo y luego sonrió, cogió por la muñeca a Nanase y se despidió del chico que había comprendido el mensaje: se involucrarían… lo quisiera él o no.

-Bien, pero luego no digan que se los advertí – desapareció tal como llegó. Todo quedó en completo silencio. Una promesa, una amenaza y una apuesta habían quedado en el aire donde solamente los árboles habían sido testigos.

*****En la casa principal*****

Kazuma se sentó con pesadez en el sofá y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? – de no ser porque estaba sentado, hubiera sentido como las piernas flaqueaban ante el susto que le había dado la chica. Abrió los ojos y la observó. Se enderezó para verla de mejor manera. Llevaba puesto un pijama de dos piezas color azul marino, algo que hacía contrastar su piel nívea. Se levantó como resorte y sin mediar palabra la obligó a entrar a su habitación.

-Kazuma ¿Qué te pasa? – intentó abrir la puerta pero no pudo, lo intentó una vez más pero tampoco. Gruñó molesta e invocó a Enraiha pero justo en el momento en que iba a cortar la puerta, sintió como una fuerza poderosa la levaba y la dejaba caer sutilmente en la cama.

-Duerme ya princesa, mañana tenemos mucho que hacer – no dijo nada más y Ayano pudo escuchar perfectamente como sus pasos se perdían por el pasillo hasta la habitación contigua. Cada día se comportaba más extraño. No podía exigir algo diferente, así lo había conocido pero no le gustaba quedarse sin saber que era lo que le había obligado a encerrarla, literalmente, en su habitación.

Kazuma por su parte abrió con fuerza la llave de la ducha y dejó que el agua fría recorriera su cuerpo. Dio un ligero golpe a la pared y cerró los ojos ¿Desde cuándo ella utilizaba ese tipo de prendas? ¿Desde cuándo poseía aquel cuerpo del infierno? Y aun más importante ¿Desde cuándo su cuerpo reaccionaba de aquella manera? Ella ni siquiera había hecho movimiento o gesto alguno para provocarlo y eso era peor. Si eso lograba sin estar consciente ¿Cómo lo haría con intención de causa? Gruñó y abrió más la ducha. Iba a tener que utilizar mucho tiempo para poder salir de aquel estado tan "lamentable" en el que lo había dejado.

-Esto no es bueno – si ya estaba reaccionando de aquella manera, sabía que pronto necesitaría ayuda. No podría resistirlo por mucho. No era santo y todos lo sabían. Su propio cuerpo lo delataba pero el hecho de que la joven no tuviera experiencia, le hacía la situación un poco más dolorosa y complicada. No le importaba formar un pequeño grupo con su hermano y aceptar su ayuda pero con el resto no estaba seguro. Quizás si aplicaba las combinaciones correctas, podría hacer que su presencia estuviera a su favor.

-A quién engaño – hacer que todos ellos colaborasen sin querer nada a cambio y sin que Ayano los notará era como pegarse la lotería. Demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Por ahora, debía de pensar en como aprovechar las situaciones y hacer el trabajo al mismo tiempo. No era mentira que iban por un asunto del templo pero nadie dijo que no podía crear una situación favorable para él.

-Has mejorado Ren – sí, su entrenamiento estaba dando frutos muy buenos.

*****En la segunda casa*****

-¡Sentí que moriría!

-No seas tan exagerado tonto.

-¡¿Yo? ¡Tú eras la que temblaba como nervio de res!

-¿Y por qué me comparas con un animal? – Ren rio ligeramente, sabía que esa era la manera en que los chicos se quitaban el miedo. Algo típico desde que los conocía. Por ahora, deseaba algo de paz; enfrentarse a su hermano como lo había hecho, requería de mucho esfuerzo físico y mental; nadie se había dado cuenta que había creado un campo de protección alrededor de todos para que el aire no les hiciera daño.

-Tatsuya… ¿Vas a bañarte? – el chico se quedo un momento en silencio y luego mostró una sonrisa digna de su persona.

-Sí, ahora te lo devuelvo – el rubio asintió y esperó. Sabía que tardaría mucho más de lo que Tatsuya quería demostrar. Lo que fuera para que pudieran relajarse y crear nuevamente un ambiente más de ellos. Se sentó al lado de Kannon y le tomó la mano. Sabía que tenía miedo todavía y su reacción no se hizo esperar. Se abrazó a él con fuerza, estaba temblando pero no lloraba, no lo haría.

-Todo estará bien, mi hermano jamás te hará daño – no estaba segura, sabía lo que había hecho anteriormente. Nadie le aseguraba que en algún momento de enojo, no le hiciera lo mismo.

-No lo hará, créeme. Además, yo te voy a proteger – no necesitaba oír más, con eso era más que suficiente para su pobre alma que quizás para ese momento, ya se encontraba frente a las puertas del Hades. La apretó más contra él para darle seguridad y le besó delicadamente la frente. Sabía que necesitaba darle tranquilidad, no cualquiera tenía el valor de enfrentarse a su hermano y menos de hacer el comentario que ella había hecho. Una verdad que su hermano se negaba a creer. Debido a todo lo que había ocurrido en el pasado, se había vuelto egoísta y lo comprendía.

Cuando se amaba a una persona como ellos lo hacían, su protección y felicidad eran lo primordial. Lo entendía pero también debía de hacerle entender que no podía alejarla de las personas que le querían y mucho menos aceptar la ayuda de ellos. Le costaría pero sabía que comprendería, al fin y al cabo, era su hermano.

Luego de veinte minutos, Tatsuya finalmente abandonó la ducha y para cuando salió a informar, pudo comprobar que quienes dormían plácidamente en el sofá eran Kannon y Ren. De ser que sus amigos hubieran estado despiertos, no comprenderían su sonrisa. Eran tímidos a pesar de todo y no todos conocían el secreto que él había descubierto por error. Les dejó caer una sábana y apagó las luces, el sofá era lo suficientemente largo y ancho como para albergarlos sin problemas.

-Tontos – se metió en la cama y esperó hasta que finalmente el sueño le venció.

Siete personas dormían plácidamente en diferentes puntos de aquel lugar sagrado pero más allá de aquella aura acogedora, una terrible verdad se escondía en las entrañas de la montaña. Una energía oscura crecía conforme avanzaba la noche y se detenía justo frente a la barrera protectora del sitio. Era como si un fantasma vagara por el recinto. Según las leyendas, lo que se escondía en aquel bosque era tan maligno y tenebroso que muy pocos se atrevían a adentrarse en aquel lugar durante la noche, los pocos que lo hacían, nunca volvían a salir.

Aquella solo era la primera noche de muchas que jamás olvidarían.

* * *

><p><strong>Segundo capítulo terminado. Estaba listo desde el miércoles pero estaba ocupada con un proyecto para un cliente. Pido disculpas por ello. Ya estoy trabajando en el tercero. Espero que éste, como el anterior, haya sido de su gusto. Aún estoy tratando de mostrar las personalidades de todos como es debido. Si tienen algún comentario o crítica que agregar, será bienvenida. Siempre y cuando está respete mi persona. La educación nunca está de más.<strong>

**Bibijaime; don't worry, I'm working in the translation, I hope to have it ready for this weekend. Stay alert. I know you do a lot of effort to read my story but believe me, I appreciate the attempt and I hope to have your comments when I publish it in English.**

**Bueno jóvenes, paso a retirarme para continuar con la historia. Saludos a todos y espero que nos veamos en el siguiente capítulo que ahora sí, espero sea más rápido que éste.**

**Nos vemos la siguiente semana. Matta ne!**


	3. Peligro en la cascada

**Sé que me pase con el tiempo para actualizar pero tuve problemas con mi computadora y no podía seguir hasta conseguir el cargador o comprar otra computadora; tuve que hacer la segunda jajaja pero sigo buscando el cargador. No quiero perder a la otra hay muchas cosas importantes en ella.**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Kaze no Stigma no me pertenece; aunque acepto feliz el cargo de querer crear fics que sean agradables y divertidos.**

**Nota: Siempre me gustado hacer fics con música, así que les recomiendo cualquier canción de Hans Zimmer para que entren en ambiente para éste capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3<strong>

"**PELIGRO EN LA CASCADA"**

-Sigo sin entender tu mal humor – la chica continuaba con su cansada caminata dentro del bosque cercano al templo. Según les había explicado Yue, debían de purificarse antes de intentar entrar dentro del territorio de los cinco lagos que cubrían al monte Fuji y que mejor manera que en una cascada. Hasta ahí, todo había ido bien, excepto en la parte donde Kazuma comprendió que el joven monje los acompañarían para enseñarles la correcta purificación para ese sitio en especial.

-No importa – masculló, era hombre y comprendía que el joven estuviera fascinado por la belleza de la chica pero no dejaría que nadie más que él la viera en las condiciones en que terminarían. Primero exterminaría a la raza humana.

Tuvo que hacer una gran maniobra para no chocar con la chica que se había detenido abruptamente. Se giró y lo observó con molestia. Sabía que algo referente a ella le estaba molestando y la enfurecía que no se lo dijera. No era tan complicado expresar lo que le incomodaba. Quizás hasta podrían solucionarlo.

-Dimelo

-No

-Dímelo

-Que no, sigue caminando

-¡DIMELO! – sentenció dando un puntapiés en el suelo. Ya estaba harta de tanto misterio.

-¿Acaso estás intentando darme una orden? – le encantaba su temperamento tan volátil. Todo su ser vibraba ante la idea de ser él y solamente él, el generador de esos cambios en su ser.

-No lo estoy intentando, la estoy dando – y si, esa manía de querer ordenarle le fascinaba. Ella no era consciente de que simplemente con que lo pidiera una vez, él le obedecería; pero prefería provocarla a demostrarle el poder que tenía sobre su persona.

-Así que la princesa Kannagi quiere que obedezca a su petición… mmm… eso es un poco complicado pero podríamos llegar a un acuerdo mi bella doncella… - sonrió sensualmente mientras sujetaba con delicadeza su mentón. La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el contacto pero no dejaría que manipulara sus pensamientos como siempre lo hacía.

-Dime ya que es lo que te molesta – quería estar con la mente tranquila para cuando llegaran a la cascada, de lo contrario, no podría concentrarse para lograr la purificación requerida. Decirle o no la verdad. Podría pero que posibilidades habría de que le creyera y en todo caso, tampoco consideraba que fuera el lugar correcto para hacerlo. Tampoco es que no fuera detallista en esas cosas, el hecho de que a veces simplemente soltara lo que pensaba y sentía no implicaba que de vez en cuando planeara las cosas para que fuera… ¿Cómo decirlo? Un poco más adecuadas a la situación y a la persona implicada.

En cambio, sonrió de lado, se acercó sin aviso hasta donde se hallaba la chica y le besó la punta de la nariz; le acarició la cabeza y continuó pues conocía la reacción de la chica y era más gracioso imaginársela. De esa manera también protegía su bienestar y el de ella. Un mal movimiento en ese terreno y era muy probable que tuvieran que regresar por un equipo de rescate para la chica.

-¡KA ZU MA! – un grupo de aves voló desesperada de los árboles próximos y emprendió viaje a otro sitio más tranquilo.

* * *

><p>-Ren… ¿En serio no vamos a hacer nada hoy? – el rubio observó a sus amigos que lo veían con aburrimiento. Había estado analizando el horario de su hermano para ese día y no sentía que tuviera que intervenir, tal vez salir y conocer un poco los alrededores ayudaría a calmar los nervios de sus amigos.<p>

-De acuerdo, que tal si vamos a Fujiyoshida para conocer un poco más del pueblo – la emoción y el brillo en la mirada de sus compañeros le dio la respuesta que, al parecer, sus bocas no podían emitir. De paso aprovecharía y buscaría algo adecuado para alguien muy especial, ya casi se acercaba su día y debía de darle un buen regalo.

-¡Bien! Vamos entonces – Tatsuya se levantó de golpe y salió dando un portazo.

-¿Cuándo va a madurar? – murmuró Kannon al tiempo que se levantaba y se dirigía a la salida. A veces no comprendía como alguien tan inmaduro como él podía ser amigo de una persona tan increíble como Ren.

-¡Hey vieja! ¡Apúrate o se te acaba la edad!

-¡ESTAS MUERTO TATSUYA! – Ren no pudo más que sonreír, ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta que eran inmaduros en algunos puntos pero que eran demasiado maduros para otros. Así eran los adolescentes y eso lo incluía a él. Por ahora se ocuparía de mantener tranquilos a los chicos y seguir con la misión a la que habían venido. Aceptaba que en un principio no quería participar pero ahora estaba seguro de que debía de ayudar a su hermano. Él creía que conocía a Ayano pero la verdad era que no tenía ni idea de los niveles tan elevados de despistes que su prima poseía. Algo que aún hoy le impresionaba y si había algo en lo que era mejor que su hermano era en el conocimiento que tenía sobre la chica.

-¡Espérenme! – corrió para darles alcance.

* * *

><p>-¿Cuánto más van a caminar?<p>

-Supongo que no mucho, según éste mapa, la cascada no debe de estar lejos – Nanase observó a su amiga y suspiró. Había intentado en vano hacer que fueran a algún lugar por la mañana pero la rubia se había empecinado en seguirlos. Decía estar segura de que ellos necesitarían su ayuda.

-Pero… - su mirada se posó sobre el maletín que cargaba Yukari, era pesado, sin embargo no comprendía porque debían de llevar todos esos objetos tan raros.

-Ahh no te preocupes, estás son cosas que Kannagi-san me aseguró, nos podrían servir.

-¿Servir? Sigo sin entender… ¿Qué tipo de situación tendría que suceder para que los usemos?

-Ohh mi querida Nanase… no es cuestión de preguntar dónde sino cuándo son perfectos para usar – los ojos de Yukari brillaron maliciosamente y se colocó nuevamente en su pose de felino y continuó avanzando. Al parecer el trío había retomado la caminata luego de la persecución de Ayano a Kazuma por el beso. Tenía que hablar con la pelirrosa y explicarle que no era normal que una chica persiguiera al chico que le acababa de dar un beso mientras le gritaba como lo haría sufrir en la muerte.

* * *

><p>-Kazuma idiota – no lograba hacer que el sonrojo de su rostro bajara. Y es que no había sido un simple beso… ¡El muy idiota le había lamido la punta de la nariz! - ¿Qué se cree? – toda la calma y tranquilidad que había logrado obtener para el ritual de purificación había desaparecido y estaba segura que no podría encontrarla en mucho tiempo. No era lo correcto pero iba a tener que mentir cuando le preguntara el monje sobre la travesía.<p>

-Señorita Kannagi – llamó Yue. La chica lo observó y se rió apenada. Había olvidado completamente la presencia del chico, el sonrojo aumentó más, si es que era posible.

-Perdona.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – preguntó confundido el pelinegro.

-Por el espectáculo que te dimos – Yue se sonrojo al recordar y su sonrisa sonó nerviosa. No sabía que decirle para tranquilizarla. Era la primera vez en dos años que hablaba con una chica para cosas que no fueran del templo.

-Llegamos – la forma en que había sido pronunciada la palabra había provocado escalofríos en las otras cuatro personas. Ambos chicos se vieron por algunos segundos hasta que finalmente Yue bajó la mirada. Lo que había visto en los ojos de Kazuma había sido lo más aterrador, jamás en todo el tiempo que llevaba viendo cosas tan raras y escalofriantes, se había topado con una mirada tan espeluznante como los sentimientos que se reflejaban en él.

-Kazuma, ya déjalo – el castaño estaba sorprendido aunque no lo demostrara. A pesar de la mirada, debía reconocer que era el primero, después de Ayano en soportarle la mirada por tanto tiempo. Al parecer, no sería tan fácil como pensó; algo en el joven le hacía enfrentarse al contractor del Viento. Pues bien, se lo haría difícil entonces.

-Yo no hice nada.

-Si claro, como no – la chica dejo escapar un suspiró y bajo unas rocas para situarse delante del río que manaba de la caída del afluente. La próxima vez traería cámara, era el paisaje más hermoso que había visto. Nada se le comparaba. No comprendía como era que muchas personas utilizaban tan apacible lugar para cometer suicidios.

-De acuerdo Yue, ahora dinos como hacer el siguiente ritual para comenzar – pidió entusiasta la chica mientras se metía bajo la cascada y esperaba las instrucciones. El pelinegro asintió y se encaminó sin fijar su vista en la del castaño; tenía la sensación que de hacerlo, nada en su vida volvería a ser igual.

-¿Qué rayos es esa mirada? – preguntó asustada Nanase mientras se sentaba tras los arbustos y sentía su corazón acelerado. Yukari estaba en igual o peores condiciones. Nada las había preparado para sentir tanto miedo en una sola mirada.

-Creo que no debimos de haber venido.

-¡Eso fue lo que yo dije desde un principio! – Casi inmediatamente Yukari le cubrió la boca y trató de normalizar su respiración – "_Por favor, que no nos haya oído_" – pedían mentalmente mientras agudizaban sus oídos. Nada. El viento mecía con suavidad las hojas de los árboles sobre ellas y el sonido del río fluyendo se mezclaba con el de los animales. Todo era paz y tranquilidad… Eso era malo, muy malo.

-Buu

-¡KYAAA! – no necesitaron más para saber que por el resto del día no deberían molestarlo. Necesitaba espacio y con todos ahí, jamás podría, ya solo faltaba uno y ese era el más complicado de todos aunque no tuviera poder mágico fluyendo por sus venas.

Las observó alejarse cuando un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. No era por frío o por miedo, era como si estuviera sintiendo la presencia de algo o alguien en aquel lugar. Bueno, no era de extrañar, allí vagaban miles de almas sin descanso, así como también demonios que se alimentaban de dichas almas. Aun así, tenía una extraña sensación en el cuerpo, algo más allá de lo que antes hubiera tenido que enfrentar, yacía en el fondo de las montañas; más allá de los cinco lagos, en lo más profundo de la naturaleza algo grande y maléfico observaba sus pasos.

Podía sentir como dos enormes ojos estuvieran posados sobre cada movimiento que hacían, no era solo a él. Eran todos. Al parecer, el hechizo alrededor de las montañas y el bosque funcionaba como una cárcel para "eso" más que para el resto de los entes ¿Qué ocultaban los cinco lagos en su interior? ¿Sería realmente solo una misión creada por el viejo Kannagi o era realmente un trabajo para purificar el sello del clan y reforzar la protección?

-Viejo… ¿Realmente esto era lo que querías que viéramos? – no sabía si Ayano lo había presentido pero estaba seguro que ya su objetivo principal había cambiado. Su cuerpo temblaba, indicándole que un poder abrumador recorría el lugar, como si fuera el tacto de una persona que no tiene permitido ver.

-Kazuma – el llamado lo sacó de su concentración. Genial. Ahora se daba cuenta que ella era capaz de sacarlo de sus más profundas meditaciones sin hacer mucho. Eso no era bueno en aquellos momentos, cualquier paso en falso y podían ser víctimas de algo a lo que jamás se hubieran enfrentado.

-Ayano, ahora no.

-Kazuma.

-Princesa, sé que extrañas mi presencia a tu lado pero por ahora, creo que no es el mejor momento – respondió con un deje de arrogancia y sensualidad. No podía dejar de ser él ni en las peores situaciones. Así era su forma de ser.

-¡KAZUMA!

-¡¿Qué? – pero cuando se giró todo su ser se paralizó ¿Cómo no había sido capaz de sentirlo? ¿Acaso aquella sensación fue solo para distraerlo? Frente a ellos, una oscura y enorme forma vaporosa se cernía; parecía como si fuese un ser cubierto por un manto negro que no deja ver más que dos puntos rojos que le seguían.

-¿Qué diablos?

-No lo sé. Estábamos hablando del ritual y salió de la catarata – ahora lo confirmaba, ese "algo" no quería que reforzaran el lugar, era muy probable que se estuviera debilitando y por ello, se estaba expandiendo. No quería que le sellaran nuevamente y aquello no sería fácil. Nunca había sentido que un ambiente se volviera tan denso solo por la aparición de un ente.

-Esto debe ser lo que los visitantes describen – Yue se encontraba al lado de Ayano mientras en su mano derecha, pasa una a una las cuencas de su collar. Parecía estar haciendo algún rezo para mitigar la presión. No tendría magia pero la fe, en muchas ocasiones, es más fuerte que cualquier otro elemente. Energía expelida de los deseos de las personas crean los más fuertes de los ataques.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Creí que habían venido por eso.

-Papá no nos dijo nada.

-Mataré al viejo en cuanto lo vea.

-¡Kazuma, tu no matarás a mi padre!

-Era un decir tonta. Bien, eliminémoslo y salgamos de aquí, no creo que sea el mejor lugar para que nos expliquen lo que está ocurriendo – ambos jóvenes asintieron y se colocaron tras Kazuma.

-¡Enraiha! – el viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza, los animales huían despavoridos de los alrededores. Kazuma observó la reacción del viento en un radio de medio kilómetro, necesitaba comprender la verdadera naturaleza del ser para analizar la mejor forma de atacarlo pero toda su estrategia se fue por la borda cuando notó que Ayano ya corría en dirección del ser. Debería de haberlo predicho, era tan impulsiva que a veces no comprendía la situación real en la que se encontraba.

-¡Ayano regresa! - le exigió mientras terminaba de hacer el mapeo con el viento, le faltaba un poco pero les serviría de mucho para posteriori. Chasqueó la lengua molesto y se giró hacia el monje.

-Hazle un aro de protección ¡AHORA! – el joven asintió y se puso de rodillas para rezar, un pequeño viento surgió a su alrededor y Kazuma pudo sentir como este se unía al que se encontraba alrededor de la joven. Un temblor recorrió el lugar cuando la espada chocó contra la energía. Al parecer era etérea, lo que le haría más fácil la labor de eliminarla.

-Bien, podemos usar la fuerza física y mágica sin problemas.

-Esta cosa es fuerte – Ayano podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba por la fuerza que hacía para mantener su ataque contra el ser. Éste por su parte parecía no hacer mayor esfuerzo en quitárselo y eso fue lo que le llamo la atención. Podía sentir que esas orbes lava la analizaban, no sentía que quisiera atacarle pero se defendía muy bien cada vez que ella intentaba asestar un golpe – ¿Me está estudiando? – dio tres más y la hizo retroceder, no estaba segura de que más hacer pero tenía la intención de continuar hasta que Kazuma terminara su investigación.

-Lo tengo – el punto de origen de aquel ser estaba demasiado lejos como para proveerle la energía necesaria para que atacase, muy probablemente por eso, solamente se defendía. Haría el contrato y se encargaría del resto. La chica había hecho bien en ganar tiempo para él, tal parecía que estaba aprendiendo a trabajar en equipo con él.

-¿Crees que puedas utilizar Koen?

-¡¿Qué? ¡Debes estar bromeando!

-No, no lo estoy.

-"_Maldición, solo lo he usado dos veces y una entrenamiento"_ – dejo que sus orbes vagaran por el recinto y comprendió que nadie más, aparte de ellos tres, se encontraba ahí. No sería problemático si lo intentaba, si se salía de control, estaba segura que Kazuma se encargaría de protegerlos.

-"_Bien Enraiha, necesito que me ayudes a canalizar mi energía para derrotar a este ser_" – sintió algo caliente en la empuñadura de la espada y notó que algún símbolos y letras aparecían en el borde. Sonrió de lado y cerró los ojos para concentrarse.

-Oye tú – el joven se sobresalto pero no dejo de recitar la oración – necesito que cuando te diga, le retires la protección y la enfoques a nuestro alrededor – Yue no comprendió que era lo que intentaba hacer pero no podía protestar, de hacerlo, pondría en peligro a la futura líder del clan.

-Hazlo ya, él no te atacara – ella lo sabía, no necesitaba que lo hiciera obvio. Lo había notado después del tercer ataque, pero a pesar de ellos, la resistencia que le presentaba era muy grande. Sabía que si al menos ese ser intentaba un solo golpe, podría herirla lo suficiente para dejarla fuera de combate. Debía de ser cuidadosa; un movimiento, aunque fuera para defenderse, podría llegar a dañarla.

Se colocó en posición y con un impulso de energía, saltó hasta estar a la altura de la cabeza del ente. Podía sentir que seguía sus movimientos pero eso no fue lo que la distrajo en el momento final, fue la sonrisa que le mostró aquel ser. No era una sonrisa normal, algo en ella la hizo sentir débil. Un fuerte sueño se apoderó de ella. Intentaba no cerrar los ojos, mantenerse enfocada en su objetivo, sabía que Kazuma intentaba hacer algo y por eso le había pedido que usara el Koen.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza y cuando los abrió, pudo sentir que era absorbida por la oscuridad que yacía en el fondo del ser frente a ella. Era como si miles de hilos invisibles se conectaran con todo su cuerpo y la atrajeran hasta el abismo. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, movió Enraiha para soltar una fuerte onda de fuego contra el ser y todo lo que se hallaba a su alrededor.

El corte le atravesó, desintegrándolo casi en el mismo instante en que lo tocó y todo lo que estaba tras él, quedó reducido a cenizas, lo único que parecía mantenerse intacto eran las dos orbes rojas. Su cuerpo se había quedado sin energía y sabía que no había usado nada. Era como si de alguna forma, le hubieran drenado lo que tenía.

-¡YUE! – saltó con decisión para atajar a la joven y con el mismo impulso, regresar al lado del monje. Yue redireccionó el objetivo y continuó pasando las cuencas del collar que ahora, eran de un rojo metálico. Kazuma asintió al notar el cambio y se impulsó nuevamente para quedar a la misma altura que las orbes, debía encontrar, a través de éstas, el punto de origen del verdadero ser.

-"_Eres un mocoso entrometido_" – resonó en su cabeza al tiempo que un fuerte dolor le hizo caer pesadamente al suelo. Nunca había sentido semejante dolor. Era como si estuvieran intentando partirle el cráneo en dos. Sus oídos zumbaban y su ser parecía temblar por algo que le hacía hervir el cuerpo. Era como estar siendo quemado vivo.

-_"Creo que ya fue suficiente por ahora, espero encontrarnos pronto, contratista del viento" _ – y así como apareció, desapareció el dolor ¿Cómo era posible que aquel ser supiera quien era? Sentía el palpitar constante de las montañas, lo que fuera que estuviera ahí escondido era tan poderoso que la misma naturaleza le temía. Parecía intentar ser una fuerte celda para aquel ser sobrenatural.

Todo el viento a su alrededor se volvió ligero y el ambiente dejo de ser denso. Se levantó y observó que el joven aún seguía orando, debía de estar exhausto, lo podía notar.

-Puedes detenerte – el pelinegro lo observó y lentamente la protección fue desapareciendo. Se sentó al lado de los jóvenes y suspiró, estaba agotado, era increíble que algo que no podía comprender le hubiera obligado a usar gran parte de su energía. Lo bueno era que no había usado ninguno que fuera parte de su contrato con el viento.

-Sigue aquí… ¿Cierto? – asintió. Lo que fuera que estuviera allá afuera, se estaba volviendo más fuerte y eso significaba que debía de volver mucho más fuerte a Ayano; solamente ella podía reforzar la protección por al menos unos 500 años más. Siempre y cuando fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para ello. Ya no podía perder el tiempo en sus planes, debían de apresurarse con el entrenamiento de la chica porque lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo dentro de los cinco lagos, afectaría a muchas personas.

-Vamos al templo, necesito que me expliquen muchas cosas – el joven asintió, guardo el rosario y cuando iba a levantar a la joven, se percató de que ya no estaba.

-Eres muy lento muchacho – Kazuma ya iba unos doscientos metros adelante e iba con la joven Kannagi en los brazos; su convicción para seguir siendo monje se estaba perdiendo, algo en aquella muchacha le hacía dudar de su decisión… o posiblemente fuera obra divina para que comprendiera cuál era su verdadero lugar. Debía de conversar con el maestro para entender sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos, si seguía con dudas, podría fallar en su misión de ayudar y eso pondría en peligro a muchos. No. No dejaría que eso ocurriera.

Se levantó y corrió para darles alcance. Tendría tiempo para decidir que hacer más tarde, por ahora, debían de analizar la situación y tomar medidas para proteger a la ciudad.

-"_¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo en éste lugar?" No creo que sea algo que el tío sepa, estoy seguro que si así hubiera sido, habríamos venido a esto inmediatamente" _– observó a la inconsciente Ayano y suspiró aliviado; se había percatado de la pérdida alarmante de energía. Con la pelea había comprendido que en una batalla contra aquel ser, jamás debía de verle directamente a los ojos o terminaría con su energía mágica por los suelos.

* * *

><p>-<em>Ayano… Ayano, despierta… despierta…<em> - no reconocía la voz que le hablaba pero tampoco podía hacer lo que le indicaba. Se sentía pesada, como si un camión le hubiera pasado por el cuerpo. Logro, luego de muchos esfuerzos, abrir los ojos y se sobresaltó al notar la posición en la que se encontraba.

Se encontraba de cabeza, con los brazos y las piernas estiradas; en sus muñecas, tobillos y cuello podía percibir un círculo mágico que le impedía moverse. Viró sus ojos por todo el lugar pero no lo reconocía, lo único que distinguía era la llama azul de las velas a su alrededor, para su alivio, aún tenía ropa.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Aquí y allá… en cualquier lugar y al mismo tiempo en ninguno – contestó una voz divertida. Intentó localizarlo pero no pudo. No entendía el significado de su respuesta.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿A qué te refieres tú?

-Solo quiero saber dónde estoy – la voz rio de forma terrorífica, sintió como los vellos de su cuerpo se levaban ligeramente por la escalofriante sensación que le había provocado.

-Y yo te conteste que en todas partes y en ningún lado; dime tú… ¿Dónde crees que estás? – no le gustaban los juegos de palabras y menos en aquella situación, se sentía acorralada, impotente y odiaba esa sensación. Frunció el seño pero observó mejor el sitio. Algo en alguna parte debía de darle una señal pero todo era oscuridad. No entendía.

Sintió un temblor nace de su espalda, algo yacía tras de ella que le producía temor. No. Iba más allá de eso. Lo que estuviera tras de sí, iba más allá de la comprensión humana. Algo que jamás había experimentado. Quería y no quería ver. Pero no tuvo que decidir, lentamente fue dando vuelta hasta que quedo frente a dos enormes ojos rasgados. Parecía que estuviera frente a frente con un dragón. Rió asustada, esos seres eran mitología antigua, jamás se había comprobado su existencia, debía de ser alguna forma que adoptase esa esencia.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Yo? ¿Quién eres tú?

-Creo que lo sabes…

-Puede ser y puede que no…

-Deja los juegos para después… dime ¿Qué quieres y por qué estoy de cabeza?

-¿Lo estás? – se sintió confundida pero entonces lo notó, su cabello jamás había estado en una posición que le indicara que estuviera boca arriba, había sido una simple sensación de su cuerpo. ¿Era tal el poder que manaba de aquel espíritu que confundía sus sentidos?

-No… ¿Quién eres?

-Tantos años y aún no me reconoces… creo que aún te falta mucho y para lo que viene… no estás preparada.

-¿De qué hablas? Soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarme a lo que sea.

-No lo creo, si no puedes reconocerme, es por qué aún no tienes el poder suficiente para lo que viene – le odiaba… se parecía tanto a Kazuma con sus respuestas. Kazuma. ¿Dónde se encontraría? ¿Estaría buscándole?

-Sigues dependiendo de los demás – los ojos desaparecieron y sintió que caía lentamente por algún hueco. Veía imágenes de su vida pasar. Cayó sobre una especie de cubo flotante y notó que a su alrededor habían más de esos cubos, cada cara de diferente color. Cada cierto tiempo, las caras cambiaban de color, así como los cubos de posición. Era como una especie de melodía, cada movimiento emitía una nota diferente.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Voy a mostrarte lo preparada que estás… Ves que frente a ti hay diez cubos, no están alineados pero cada cierto tiempo, se acercan lo suficiente como para que puedas brincar al otro… sin embargo, no puedes brincar en cualquier color, solo lo puedes hacer en uno. En cuanto aparezca tendrás quince segundos para pasar al siguiente cubo, el problema es que cuando cambie de color el cubo dejara de ser tangible y caerás al vacío… Si llegas hasta donde se encuentra el cubo con la llama en el centro entonces estarás preparada y lo aceptare… de lo contrario… morirás…

-¿Estás loco?

-¿Lo harás?

-No tengo opción ¿Cierto?

-Cierto…. Puedes empezar cuando quieras… - observó los cubos y decidió que saltaría cuando el próximo estuviera cerca. Pero justo en ese momento el sonido de una campana la distrajo y de pronto el suelo desapareció, quiso sujetarse a algo pero no pudo y cayó.

-¡KAZUMA!

* * *

><p><strong>Jajajajajaj soy mala, no soy y me tarde, sino que dejo hasta acá el capítulo… neh, es para ponerle emoción… digo yo. Bueno, ustedes serán los jueces de eso. Espero poder ahora si, recuperarme y continuar con esta historia que veo, les ha gustado a muchos y eso me emociona. Sé que muchas estarán desesperadas por la continuación, así que no se preocupen, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente.<strong>

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero que éste capítulo haya llenado sus expectativas sobre la historia. Cualquier comentario, mientras sea constructivo, será aceptado. Se ven algún OCC en los personajes, díganme por favor, no me gusta quitarles las personalidades.**

**De antemano muchas gracias! No olviden dejar sus reviews!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Ja ne!**


	4. Los cinco lagos

**Les dije que no me tardaría y lo cumplí, esperemos que con el siguiente sea igual. Ya estoy trabajando en eso, así que el pronóstico es bueno. **

_**Disclaimer**_**: Kaze no Stigma no me pertenece; aunque acepto feliz el cargo de querer crear fics que sean agradables y divertidos.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4<strong>

"**LOS CINCO LAGOS"**

-¿Qué ocurre princesa? – respiraba con agitación, se sentía sudada y asustada. Logró enfocar su vista en la puerta y lo vio; una gran paz se apodero de su cuerpo y se paso las manos por la cara. Todo había sido un sueño, un capricho de su mente. Quizás estaba demasiado cansada y su mente le jugo una mala broma.

-Deja de decirme así… Llevo mucho tiempo durmiendo – más que pregunta, sonaba a afirmación. Se acercó hasta ella y le colocó la mano en la frente, esto la hizo sonrojarse por la proximidad del chico pero trato de que no lo notara.

-Si. Veo que ya no tienes fiebre – entonces eso había sido. La fiebre le había provocado pesadillas. Lo que quiera saber ahora, era ¿Qué había pasado en el bosque? Era muy probable que Kazuma ya hubiera averiguado lo necesario para comprender la situación.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Eso es por lo que papá nos envío aquí? – se lo pensó pero no le diría la verdadera razón. No necesitaba asustarla más de lo que ya parecía estar.

-Si, cuando me pidió que viniéramos no me contó todos los detalles pero ya logré hablar con los monjes para comprender la situación, al parecer, entre los cinco lagos y cerca del monte Fuji, se encuentra encerrado un poderoso demonio…

-¿Demonio? ¿Quién?

-No estoy seguro, ellos no se atreven a siquiera pensar su nombre, dicen que es un ser poderoso y peligroso para la humanidad – su semblante estaba serio, desde la pelea con Burnheart no lo había visto de esa forma. Definitivamente, algo muy malo estaba en las entrañas de uno de los lugares más puros que se conocieran.

-Pero la familia Tsuwabuki… ¿No deberían ser ellos quienes se encarguen de él?

-Deberían pero al parecer, el clan Kannagi estaba a cargo de este sitio antes de que apareciera la familia Tsuwabuki, así que los encargados de reforzar el sello son los miembros del clan Kannagi – era irónico pero cierto, el sello, según le habían informado, estaba hecho con magia de fuego, Mayumi le había comentado que por años su familia había intentado reforzar el sello pero éste simplemente les repelía. No importaba cuántos miembros se unieran para ello, el resultado era el mismo.

-¿Ya te dijeron como debíamos de reforzarlo? – Kazuma asintió ligeramente, aún tenía fresca la conversación que había llevado con el monje encargado. Muchas cosas estaban en juego en esos momentos y era curioso que él aún estuviera maquinando como sacarle provecho a la situación. Debía dejar de pensar en sí mismo por un instante y ver como solventar aquella gran interferencia en sus planes. Si, suyos. Porque desde que habían entrado a esa casa, todo había quedado claro para el castaño.

-Supongo que tú si sabes qué es lo que está encerrado en el monje Fuji

-Digamos que tengo una idea pero voy a necesitar ayuda, así que vamos a visitar a unas cuantas personas.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde?

-No te preocupes, no es lejos de aquí, así que solo ponte ropa un poco menos… mmm… provocativa y vamos – Ayano bajo la vista hacia su vestimenta y el sonrojo de su rostro bien pudo haber creado un tono nuevo para el color rojo. Estaba vestida únicamente con una yukata, podía sentir como ésta se rozaba con su cuerpo desnudo y eso solo implicaba que alguien la había cambiado.

-Ka… zu… ma…

-Alégrate que haya sido yo y no alguien más – miles de imágenes vergonzosas hicieron eco en la mente de la joven, de todas las maneras posibles de estar frente a él, esa sería quizás, la última que hubiera escogido. Se sentó en la cama y cerró aún más la yukata.

-Créeme princesa, no importa cuanto lo intentes ocultar, la imagen está aquí – señalo con un dedo a su cabeza y sonrió arrogante mientras evadía las almohadas que la joven Kannagi le aventaba. Le guiñó el ojo sensualmente y salió del cuarto; pudo escuchar como vociferaba por su atrevimiento y le mencionaba las formas en que se lo haría pagar. Rió divertido. Esa sensación de tener alguien a quien proteger y con quien vivir momentos como esas los había olvidado pero ahora… todo era diferente.

-Su alteza, será mejor que se arregle, tenemos que comenzar a ver como solucionamos este pequeño problema – todo quedó en silencio en el cuarto y sonrió al sentir en el viento las vibraciones de los murmullos de la joven que se movía por la habitación, muy probablemente, ya en busca de ropa para cambiarse.

-Yo también tengo que ver como solvento "ese" pequeño problema – chasqueó la lengua y se encaminó a su habitación; tenía que analizar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo que le habían contado para saber que hacer y lo primero era conseguir información. Era bueno para conseguirla pero le gustaba delegar ese trabajo a alguien más; normalmente recurría a la teniente pero debido a la distancia, sería mejor utilizar a alguien igual de bueno que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia.

Si, tenía que aprovechar a todos y cada uno de los que se encontraban en aquel templo. Si lo que le habían contado era cierto, tenía que averiguar qué era lo que estaba debilitando el poder del conjuro.

Dos horas después, ambos estaban parados frente a las puertas principales de la casa central, algo parecía estar incomodando fuertemente al castaño, pues no dejaba de ver a todas partes como si estuviera buscando algo. Ayano se sentía aún cansada y esa situación la hacía sentirse de mal humor, algo muy malo para su pequeña misión.

-Kazuma… ¿Ya nos vamos?

-Si princesa, dame unos minutos.

-A este paso mejor te doy dos horas y veo una película – susurró al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba en la pared. Estar de pie no era precisamente lo que ella quería para pasar la tarde. Quizás en algún otro momento, en otras circunstancias lo podría haber permitido pero sus piernas no estaban reaccionando del todo y ese sueño la tenía perturbada.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y tembló, Kazuma la había cambiado, la había visto y no era tanto por el hecho de que pudiera haber estado desnuda frente a él y que el aprovechado hubiera hecho algo; aunque lo dudaba profundamente, una ligera imagen en su mente la hizo desestabilizarse. Kazuma tenía que haberlo visto, aquello que por tanto tiempo se había empeñado en no mostrarle. Pero ¿Por qué aún no le había preguntado nada? ¿Acaso no le interesaba saber sobre lo que le ocurría?

Suspiró al recordar que a pesar de haber pasado ya tiempo desde su batalla con Burnheart y Lapis, él no olvidaba sus palabras. En las noches cuando se quedaba en su apartamento por algún motivo, lo podía escuchar susurrar su nombre entre sueños. Algunas veces pesadillas y otras veces recuerdos. Sabía que jamás dejaría de pensar en ella, era la única dueña de su corazón aunque a veces pareciera demostrarle lo contrario.

-¡Ayano! – se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre pero todavía más al verlo tan cerca de su rostro. ¿En qué momento se había colocado ahí y por qué ella no lo había sentido? ¿Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que olvido dónde y con quién estaba?

-¿Qué tienes? Desde que te levantaste estás muy distraída – la pelirroja negó con la cabeza y se enderezó, debían de moverse rápido si querían descubrir que estaba ocurriendo en aquel bosque.

-¿Vamos?

-"_¿Qué le pasa?"_ – la vio alejarse y luego suspiró, ya luego se encargaría de sacarle las palabras de una u otra manera. Rió para si mismo y la alcanzó – No creo que tengas alguna idea de a donde tenemos que ir – la chica paró en seco y un ligero rosa acompañó a sus mejillas, giró el rostro y bufó. Estúpido Kazuma que parecía encontrar siempre el momento adecuado para ponerla en vergüenzas.

-Sígueme, te sorprenderá lo que verás.

Una vez en la segunda casa, le guiaron hasta la tercera planta y les dejaron solos ante las enormes puertas de madera con la insignia del clan Kannagi. Ayano veía confundida e interesada el lugar, no sabía que había más lugares asignados para los miembros de la familia, suponía que solo era en la casa principal.

-Me abren o abro – aquella sutil petición, hizo que la chica escuchara muchos pasos yendo y viniendo mientras susurros agónicos le acompañaban. Su piel se puso pálida y no disimulo su miedo al esconderse tras Kazuma que la observaba divertido. Creía saber que tipo de ideas raras rondaban esa pequeña cabeza pero era mejor si no le decía la verdad, disfrutaría un poco la sensación del calor que manaba del cuerpo de la chica. Mientras más cerca de él estuviera, mejor podía percibirlo.

-Hermano – saludo Ren mientras reía nerviosamente.

-¡REN! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, veras – era muy bueno para salir de apuros pero en ese momento no pudo pensar en ninguna excusa válida.

-Vinieron porque tu padre los envío para nuestra misión, le llame temprano y veo que no tardaron mucho en llegar.

-¿Eh? – fue la pregunta de ambos jóvenes que veían sin comprender al mayor. Ren no tardó mucho más en comprender y asintió vivazmente. Tenía que agradecerle más adelante por aquello aunque ya de por sí, tenía una muy mala sensación sobre la razón por la que su hermano y prima estuvieran en aquel sitio. Algo había pasado que le cambio los planes al joven contratista y lo más seguro es que estuviera allí para pedirle un favor que no le agradaría.

-¿Quieres más té Ayano-chan? – preguntó una amena Kannon, la chica asintió. Tatsuya por su parte se encontraba sentado al lado de Ren en el sofá, tenían de frente a la joven pareja que los veía interesadamente aunque con diferentes pensamientos, cosa nada difícil de diferenciar para el rubio. No quería preguntar, sabía que no tenía que preguntar, hacerlo significaría su condena. Quizás si se mantenía en silencio, su hermano comenzaría a hablar y así cualquier situación que no le pareciese, podría indicarlo. Si preguntaba, sabía que Kazuma lo utilizaría como interés y no lo haría desistir.

-¿Y bien, qué deseas? – a veces y solo a veces, nacía dentro de su ser, una pequeña idea sanguinaria de las formas en que podía hacer para mantener la boca de su amigo cerrada. Pero bueno, ya no podía hacer nada, simplemente escuchar. Kazuma por su parte, sonrió de lado.

-Quiero que investiguen dentro de los anaqueles del templo, información sobre Yonbi; toda la que encuentren, inclusive los cuentos de la región si es necesario – los más jóvenes se vieron entre sí y luego al mayor. ¿Para qué necesitaría Kazuma aquellos detalles? – necesito que la tengan lista para mañana a medio día.

-Hermano, no la tendremos en tan poco tiem… - logró atajar en el aire un celular, respiró aliviado al ver que estaba intacto.

-Con esto podrás comunicarte con la detective, su red de información podría serte de ayuda y facilitarte aún más el trabajo – le sonrió nuevamente y se levantó, haciendo que todos hicieran lo mismo. En aquel momento su ego creció a medidas desbordantes, era como si él fuera el líder supremo de algún clan y todos respetaran su sola presencia. Aunque dada la situación, no podría decir que estuviera lejos de la verdad, la única que parecía romper aquel esquema era la joven heredera que seguía muy tranquilamente bebiendo su té.

-Hermano, podrías explicarme qué está ocurriendo – sus ojos denotaban seguridad, estaba casi seguro que no le dejaría marchar hasta que le contara el último detalle. Asintió y le indicó con un gesto de cabeza la habitación, los jóvenes abandonaron la sala mientras los amigos de Ren se sentaban frente a Ayano incrédulos. Para Kannon ella era su modelo a seguir, poder tener el valor para hacerle frente y no doblegarse ante su presencia merecía una ovación.

-¡Ayano! – la chica levantó la cabeza de la taza ante aquel llamado. Pero no tuvo tiempo a preguntar porque una enorme ráfaga de viento la elevó en el aire y la hizo llegar al cuarto donde se encontraban los hermanos. La puerta se cerró de un portazo y ambos comprendieron que no sería buena idea husmear.

-Me voy a quedar con la duda – musitó Kannon mientras dejaba las tazas en el lavatrastos. Sintió un escalofrío y cuando se giró observó que Tatsuya la veía fijamente. Demasiado para su propio ser.

-¿Qué?

-Podrías averiguar

-¿Có… cómo…?

-Oh, tú sabes como, eres chica y tienes un lazo con Ren, así que por una vez en tu vida haz algo y averigua - ¿Desde cuándo Tatsuya le hablaba de aquel modo tan terrorífico y aún peor, cuándo se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría entre ellos? Esto no estaba bien, sabía que esa información no le haría feliz al joven y al parecer era por eso que el ambiente estaba tan pesado.

Media hora más tarde, los tres salieron del cuarto para encontrarse una imagen de lo más extraña. Kannon estaba sentado frente a Tatsuya con el rostro bajo y éste la veía con superioridad, para Ren no pasó desapercibido el nerviosismo y el sonrojo de la joven, algo extraño estaba sucediendo entre sus amigos y se encargaría de averiguar que era cuando su hermano se hubiera ido.

-No sabía que estaban aquí – Ayano seguía sin creer que ellos también estuvieran en aquel lugar.

-No solo ellos – abrió las puertas de la tercera casa y sin esperar a que los guiaran, subieron al tercer nivel. Tocó ligeramente y un suave "_van"_ se puedo escuchar tras la puerta; la chica reconoció en el acto la voz.

-¿Nanase?

-¡Ayano! – casi grito la peliazul quién rió quedamente mientras veía sin comprender la situación. Kazuma por su parte sonrió altivo e ingreso al apartamento.

-Están aquí porque les pedí que vinieran. Necesito que me ayuden a investigar una situación alrededor de los cinco lagos – soltó sin más, logrando que los ojos de Yukari brillaran de una forma única. Tal parecía que no tendría que obligarlas, la rubia se encargaría de embarcar a su amiga en la investigación.

-Cuenta, cuenta – pidió mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Algo ha estado ocurriendo últimamente dentro de la región del monte Fuji y necesito corroborar ciertos cambios dentro del entorno. Sé que son buenas para investigar, deben encontrar cualquier cambio de presión en la atmósfera, niveles anormales de magnetismo y si existe alguna irregularidad en el ciclo de vida de la región. Todos los instrumentos que necesiten para realizar, pueden encontrarlo en el sótano de ésta casa, si necesitan algo más, pueden pedírselo a la detective Tachibana.

-De acuerdo – Ayano y Nanase cruzaron miradas al sentirse completamente fuera de la conversación, aquello había sido entre esos dos que parecían comprenderse demasiado bien para lo que demostraban. Definitivamente Yukari tenía que sopesar la idea de ser parte de la policía, era excelente para ese trabajo.

-Vamos Ayano, nosotros iremos a investigar una parte en específico del monte, quiero reconfirmar una sospecha – asintió y salieron en silencio del lugar, por alguna extraña razón, en el momento en que abandonaron el sitio, todo se sintió más liviano.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?

-Una orden que no tenía derecho a negación.

-¿Y por qué no nos podíamos negar?

-Porque no nos hubiera dejado hacerlo y porque me llamo la atención.

-Que raro en ti… Bueno y cuándo vamos a comenzar – no tuvo tiempo de oír la respuesta, cuando se giró para encarar a su amiga, ésta ya no estaba en el apartamento pero si pudo escuchar pasos que corrían por el pasillo, muy probablemente al sótano donde estarían todos los artefactos para la búsqueda – Que las divinidades se apiaden de nuestras almas porque tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

La joven pareja por su parte se dirigía al interior del monte pero antes, debían de recoger algunos objetos que Kazuma había dejado para su purificación y refortalecimiento. Entraron al templo y le hizo algunas señas al monje principal, éste asintió sonriente e ingreso a una pequeña habitación oscura, cuando salió, le entregó dos paquetes pequeños, perfectamente envueltos en una tela dorada con la insignia del templo por delante y la del clan por la parte posterior.

-Como lo pidió joven Yagami.

-Gracias – salieron del templo y se detuvieron hasta topar con una malla de energía espiritual; ningún humano ordinario podía distinguirla, tampoco notaban que al pasar por ésta, eran desviados del lugar y los hacían ver y sentir cosas que no existían para su protección. Ellos serían los únicos que podrían ver, lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo dentro del monte. Kazuma sacó los dos paquetes y los desenvolvió.

-Estos son collares de protección, úsalo, te ayudara – le entregó un collar que tenía un cuarzo con la imagen de una llama en el interior.

-Fuego – musitó Ayano mientras veía vislumbrada la imagen que parecía tener vida propia; podía ver las llamas flamear como si fuesen reales, estaba tan absorta en su descubrimiento que no se dio cuenta que Kazuma la veía interesado. Los ojos de la chica parecían ser flamas danzando, era como ver un baile de destrucción. Un atisbo al interior de un alma dominada por el fuego. Al parecer no estaba tan errado en su hipótesis.

-Interesante – eso fue suficiente para sacarla de su trance, sus ojos rojos se encontraron el cuarzo que ahora sostenía el joven en sus manos, este era totalmente blanco, parecía no haber nada dentro de éste.

-¿Está vacío?

-Soy un contratista del dios del viento ¿recuerdas? El viento no es algo que puedas ver, lo puedes sentir – la joven se sintió avergonzada ante la tonta pregunta y sonrió débilmente, se dijo que no volvería a preguntar sin antes pensar lo que iba a decir para no tener que darle motivos para que se burlara de ella. Ya veía que esa sería una broma que no olvidaría.

-¿Y tú por qué lo tienes que llevar? Si eres tan fuerte, no lo necesitas – Kazuma rió abiertamente ante la afirmación de la joven.

-Aún te falta mucho pequeña – le dio un ligero golpe en la frente – soy un contratista, no inmortal, puedo contralar el viento pero no puedo evitar que me hagan daño si se da la oportunidad, así que me protejo de eso – bien, segunda nota mental, tenía que leer mucho más sobre la forma en que los contratos entre los dioses se daban y de paso repasar sobre la historia de los elementos.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-Yukari, exactamente, ¿Qué estamos buscando? – por ahora, estamos buscando la entrada para acceder al punto central del lago Kawaguchi.

-¿De qué estas hablando?

-Con los instrumentos que encontré, me di cuenta que necesitamos estar en el centro del lago para poder realizar la investigación. Tienen largo alcance, por lo que analizar los datos no será tan complicado – Nanase veía como Yukari corría de un lado a otro mientras dejaba los instrumentos en el "pequeño" yate que había rentado.

-Creo que hay cosas que no preguntare – se levó de hombros y le ayudo a su amiga, ya de nada servía hacer las mil preguntas que rondaban su cabeza, al menos ahora, tendría la excusa de ver el monte Fuji de cerca, algo que desde niña había añorado. Quizás algún día también lo escalaría y veía el amanecer en la cima.

-Luego de éste iremos a los otros cuatro en el orden de tamaño – si bien no era muy dada a recopilar información, si comprendía la forma en que lo hacía la rubia. Ésta asintió alegremente y una vez terminaron de cargar lo que necesitaban se dirigieron hacia el centro del mismo.

-Mi madre me contó que los cinco lagos representaban a las cinco bestias que protegían Kioto en la antigüedad, que verlos de noche, equivale a sentirse en otro mundo – comentó distraída la peliazul mientras ingresaba los datos de la latitud y la longitud del viaje al sistema del yate.

-Si y no solo eso, cuenta la leyenda que una de las bestias con cola, yace en la cima de la montaña; debido a su poder destructivo fue encarcelada para proteger a los pobladores y al resto de la criaturas.

-¿Por qué crees que Kazuma requiera ésta información?

-Es complicado de responder, podría crear teorías pero creo que ninguna sería la correcta. Él nunca dice lo que piensa y tampoco lo deja exteriorizar.

-Supongo que lo haremos y luego le preguntaremos a Ayano, es más fácil obtener información de ella – ambas rieron ante lo mal que quedaba su amiga con esa frase pero así era la joven, era ese temperamento y forma de ser lo que la hacía tan especial. Espontánea. Esa era la palabra que mejor la describía.

Les había tomado 45 minutos llegar al centro y lograr estabilizar el yate para que no se moviera. Comenzaron a colocar los aparatos en los lugares que consideraban los mejores y sacaron varias computadoras para analizar la información. Había algo que les hacía sentirse incómodas. No era la tranquilidad del sitio o el silencio que ahora les inundaba, era algo que iba más allá de su comprensión.

-¿Tienes información de lo que deberían de ser los datos normales del lago? – Yukari asintió y le pasó un buen grupo de papeles.

-La teniente me los envió hace como veinte minutos, los imprimí para que sea más fácil comparar los datos que vayan apareciendo.

Un pequeño oleaje movió la barca lo suficiente para sobresaltarlas. Hacia ya una hora que estaban analizando la información que ingresaba y debido a que todo había estado tranquilo, se asustaron. Nanase levantó la vista y observó que estaba demasiado tranquilo para su gusto. Ya ni siquiera el trinar de las aves se escuchaba. Algo andaba mal. Muy mal.

-¿No crees que es extraño el ambiente?

-¿A qué te refieres? – Yukari levantó la vista de entre un montón de papeles y la observó confundida, había estado tan entretenida que no comprendía a que se refería su amiga. Sus ojos vagaron por todo el lugar y se levantó lentamente, tenía razón.

-Nadie.

-Exacto… Desde que salimos no he visto a nadie y para ser un área altamente turística, se me hace extraño.

-Yukari… no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo – la rubia no comprendió el comentario de la joven que ya comenzaba a buscar su móvil entre la mochila. Cuando lo encontró, notó que no tenían nada de señal. Lógica, estaban muy adentro y lejos de la aldea como para obtenerla. Bien, debía de pensar en algo que les ayudara en caso de alguna eventualidad ¿Pero qué? No tenían poderes que las protegieran y tampoco podían comunicarse con los demás. Era el peor escenario de sus vidas.

-Podríamos terminar con la información y regresar – a pesar de que fuera un poco lenta para captar ese tipo de información; comprendió que debían de ser rápidas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevaría?

-Unos quince minutos, los aparatos son rápidos y modernos.

-Bien, terminemos y nos largamos de aquí; creo que no deberíamos seguir hasta hablar con Yagami.

A pesar de la predicción de Yukari, les tomó diez minutos más el terminar con el análisis. Recogieron y guardaron todo lo que tenían sobre la cubierta y dirigieron el yate hacia la orilla. Sentían como si algo invisible las estuviera persiguiendo. Era como una carrera en la cual no podían ver a su perseguidor; más que una esencia física, era una sensación de angustia y miedo. Nanase volvió hacia el monte y lo que vio, la dejó helada. Todo tras de ellas iba siendo consumido por una oscuridad absoluta; aceleró aún más, con la esperanza de darles ventaja pero parecía que la sombra también hacía lo mismo.

-Nanase…

-Lo sé, está a su máxima potencia.

-Esto no está bien – calculaba que les faltaban unos veinte metros para llegar al puerto pero algo extraño ocurría, por más que el acelerador estuviera hasta arriba, era como si la costa se alejara. Algo debía de estar interfiriendo con su sentido de la realidad; eso o estaban ya envueltas por algún poder mágico y no podían sentirlo.

-Ayano… como quisiera que estuvieras aquí – murmuró aterrada Nanase mientras evitaba ver tras de sí. Quizás, si despejaba su mente, podría comprender lo que ocurría. Había aprendido que muchas veces solo eran juegos mentales. Cerró los ojos e intentó analizar todo lo que habían hecho para comprender, donde estaba el detalle extraño. No eran ellas, no era el yate; el agua del lago quizás pero el viento era más aceptable ¿Qué estaba creando aquella ilusión o dimensión?

-¡La mira! – la peliazul casi se cae del susto al escuchar el grito de Yukari.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Lo único que podría haber influido en nuestra percepción directamente sería por una mira, ambas estuvimos observando por el FOIF – era extraño pero muy probable, sería como estar viendo un caleidoscopio y no notarlo. Pero entonces, era en algún punto en específico donde todo cambió.

-El monte Fuji, piénsalo, cuando estábamos analizando la zona, estuvimos de acuerdo en que el monte tenía un extraño brillo en la cima; eso podría haber hecho algún efecto en nosotras – asintió, soltó la marcha y se colocaron frente al aparato, acomodaron la mirilla hacia la cima del monte y fuerte destello azulado las segó. Apretaron los párpados por el dolor y cuando abrieron nuevamente los ojos, estaban en el centro del lago.

-Así que todo fue una ilusión.

-Creo que intentaban destruir nuestra razón, así no tendríamos forma de discernir entre realidad e ilusión.

-¿Estás segura que no vas a ser detective en el departamento de la detective?

-Si, por ahora no me llama la atención.

-De acuerdo – musitó no muy convencida, su amiga tenía todos los dotes para formar parte de la cuadrilla pero tampoco podían obligarla a ingresar. Pusieron en marcha el yate y finalmente regresaron a la costa.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No sé, tuve una sensación extraña… tal vez solo sea mi imaginación – Ren sonrió para relajar a sus amigos y continuaron charlando con una persona mayor que parecía conocer todas las leyendas y mitos de aquel sitio tan mágico. La fuerte presión de poder que se había sentido segundos atrás, no era para dejarla pasar. Algo muy grande estaba comenzando a despertar en las entradas del bosque y si no conseguían la información a tiempo, estarían perdidos. Lo que fuera que estuviera ahí encerrado, parecía estarse liberando paulatinamente, algo estaba menguando el poder del sello Kannagi.

-Espero que los demás tengan más suerte – las historias que les contaba el anciano eran más que todo las populares, ninguna que tuviera información importante para lo que investigaban. Sin embargo, no podía comentarles que era lo que realmente buscaban. Una simple respuesta como la curiosidad no satisfacía a sus amigos, así que debía seguir manipulando las cosas para que no insistieran en saber la verdad.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-No tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Lo sé viejo, tranquilízate, estamos tratando de saber que ocurre – el anciano monje los observó de hito en hito y suspiró cansinamente. Esa no era la generación a la que estaba acostumbrado, aunque tampoco podía negar que poseían un poder indescriptible. Jamás en todos los años que llevaba cuidando el templo, había visto a algún descendiente con semejantes muestras de poder.

-Bien Ayano, creo que es tiempo de ir a realizar una inspección detallada – la chica casi saltó del asiento, estaba cansada de ver pasar las horas y no hacer nada.

-Anciano, crea un escudo alrededor del templo, lo más poderoso que puedan crear; vamos a sacudir el monte y los lagos – los jóvenes abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos ante el comentario tan falto de… respeto hacia el líder del templo pero callaron al ver que el jefe no emitía comentario, sino que asentía.

Los vieron desaparecer entre la espesura de los árboles, el mayor dio órdenes de colocar pergaminos sagrados alrededor del sitio mientras les indicaba las posiciones y rezos que habrían de hacer. La noche comenzaba a caer y se podía sentir como una ligera capa de neblina comenzaba a aparecer.

-Que los dioses los protejan – dicho esto, se sentó en el centro del enorme círculo mágico que creaban las edificaciones y comenzó a orar; haciendo que el círculo se hiciera visible, siendo de un color rojo neón. Símbolo del clan Kannagi.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que me tarde y dije que no lo haría pero estoy con cursos demasiado pesados; tranquilos, no pienso dejar tirada la historia, me llevare mi tiempo pero la terminare. Agradezco a todos por sus comentarios, creo, CREO, que les respondí a todos los que tenían link para hacerlo; a los que no, muchísimas gracias por dejarlo, sé que hay muchas dudas pero esa es la idea en general, crear suspenso sobre lo que va a ocurrir.<strong>

**Aclaro que nunca he sido de centrarme mucho en las relaciones de pareja pero no las dejo al margen, conforme se desarrolle la historia, también verán la evolución de éstas.**

**Ahora sí, espero les haya gusto y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Dejen sus comentarios o preguntas que si puedo, les contestaré con mucho gusto! Ja ne!**


	5. Un recuerdo tormentoso

**Autora: Hikari Nightroad Ryu**

**Fecha: 03 de enero de 2013 (demasiado volada con el tiempo XD)**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Kaze no Stigma no me pertenece; aunque acepto feliz el cargo de querer crear fics que sean agradables y divertidos.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5<strong>

"**UN RECUERDO TORMENTOSO"**

La noche finalmente había llegado y todos los habitantes del templo sintieron la presión de una energía tan densa, que respirar era difícil. Las estrellas se encontraban ocultas tras una gruesa capa de nubes negras que pronosticaban una noche peligrosa. Las personas veían con desconfianza las calles y corrían para llegar con rapidez a sus destinos; no era la primera vez que el aire se sentía tan turbio pero en ninguna otra ocasión la sensación del ángel de la muerte se había podido presentir con tanta facilidad hasta por aquellos que no poseían poderes espirituales.

Ayano caminaba tras Kazuma totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos; algo la mantenía alejada de él y eso le molestaba. Nunca había sido una persona entrometida y mucho menos celosa pero era imposible no sentirlo cuando la persona que más le importaba parecía ser incapaz de percibir que estaban en serios problemas. Ella no era así, a pesar de ser tan despistada siempre terminaba por entender las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor y eso no le tomaba demasiado tiempo.

Ya llevaban casi una hora caminando y la joven Kannagi no había hecho comentario alguno.

El suelo tembló con fuerza abrumadora, la gravedad parecía mucho más pesada y el solo intento de respirar ya era doloroso. La fuerza descomunal del demonio sellado en la cima del Monte Fuji podía sentirse aún en las faldas del coloso. Se detuvo y giro para encarar a la chica, estaba harto de aquel incómodo silencio; pero cuando se lo hizo, notó que no había nadie tras de sí. ¿Era posible que hubiera caminado tan rápido sin percatarse de ello? No. Él era muy cuidadoso con todo lo que hacía y sabía que apenas dos segundos atrás, el poder de la chica se podía percibir con perfección. Algo más acababa de ocurrir y tenía que ser realmente fuerte como para que no sintiera el cambio.

-Esto no es bueno – musitó mientras volvía su vista al Monte y se encaminaba. Regresar no le serviría de nada, tal parecía que lo que se encontraba encerrado deseaba que se mantuvieran separados pero eso, lo emocionaba porque significaba que no tendría que medirse para realizar sus ataques. Una sonrisa retorcida apareció en su rostro y las sombras de los árboles parecieron retroceder, comprendían la magnitud de aquellos pensamientos y lo que aquel ser mantenía oculto en su interior. Un demonio mucho más grande y poderoso de lo que habían visto en siglos.

La pelirrosa parpadeó nuevamente y se pasó la mano por la cara pero no podía dejar de impresionarse. Habían sido apenas diez míseros segundos los que había ocupado para ver hacia atrás cuando se dio cuenta que estaba completamente sola. En algún momento Kazuma había desaparecido dejándola en aquel lúgubre bosque. No es que le tuviera miedo pero había sentido aquel despliegue impresionante de energía y estaba segura que si se llega a encontrar con el dueño de semejante poder, no podría sin su ayuda.

Indagó un poco más en el terreno pero optó por volver al camino original; sea lo que fuere que estuviera ahí afuera, no quería que se mantuvieran juntos y muy probablemente fuera porque el contratista en lugares como esos parecía obtener un sentido de la justicia muy sangriento.

-Kazuma, no hagas nada estúpido – se dijo al tiempo que continuaba con la caminata. Estaba segura que en algún momento se encontrarían, él lo haría y ella también. Sabían que ninguno se rendiría y tampoco escatimarían en defenderse, solo pedía porque los demás se encontraran bien.

* * *

><p>-¿Lo sintieron? – Tanto Kannon como Serizawa asintieron – Esto es malo – con cada segundo que transcurría la sensación de pesadez aumentaba, ligera pero concisa, en cualquier momento los pobladores comenzarían a sentir las consecuencias de aquel cambio tan brusco en la gravedad del lugar.<p>

-Hermano…

-Supongo que nuestros datos no serán de mucha utilidad si esto continua así – Yukari asintió, era triste ver que todo su esfuerzo fuera en vano; tenía la leve impresión de que algo muy grande estaba a punto de ocurrir pero no podía decir con exactitud que era. Si bien era cierto que los datos estaban impresionantemente alterados eso no disminuía que la velocidad a la que ahora estaban ocurriendo era por sobre todo, aterradores.

-Un cambio de un 35% en dos meses pero un cambio de un 40% en diez minutos es una locura – la rubia asintió nuevamente, no estaba segura de si Nanase comprendía bien el significado de aquellos números pero sabía que al menos, entendía la idea principal. Algo grande y poderoso estaba despertando y tendrían mucha suerte de ver el amanecer nuevamente; tal parecía que la noche le confería mucha más libertad para usar o liberar poder al ser que yacía en la cima.

* * *

><p>-Ahora no – Ayano se sujetó el vientre con un poco de fuerza, se recostó en el tronco de un árbol cercano para poder sostenerse, el dolor era tan punzante que las piernas le flaqueaban sin control.<p>

Cada vez que intentaba erguirse para continuar el dolor la doblegaba; había días en los que era más doloroso que otros pero este día en particular era extrañamente peor. Estaba sudando y la respiración era entrecortada, ningún poder ni fusión rara habían fusionado para calmarlo y en éste momento odio no habérselo contado a alguien para que la ayudara, hubiera sido en vano, parecía que nadie lo veía. ¿Acaso era un recuerdo únicamente para ella? La idea la había turbado por un tiempo pero luego comprendió que tenía más lógica de lo que imaginaba.

Unos días después de su gran batalla contra Belzebub, Ayano se había encontrado con Lapis; una conversación, una pelea y una confesión habían sido el resultado de aquella tarde. No lo había notado hasta que llegó a su casa y tomó una ducha. Al parecer las palabras de aquella joven habían sido mucho más literales de lo que se imagino.

-_Te dejaré un recuerdo que no olvidarás, que nadie verá pero estará a la vista de todos, emocional pero no emocional, psicológico pero no psicológico, quizás físico pero no visible, quizás visible pero no físico. Una imagen, una pesadilla, negación a un privilegio. Porque ninguno de los dos será feliz ni siquiera estando juntos._

Le tomó mucho tiempo entender el mensaje porque le parecía confuso, incluso llegó a pensar que parecía ser más bien redundante y lo que buscaba era crearle un caos mental. Justo después de un mes lo comprendió y supo a que se refería. Aquella herida no visible para los demás pero si para ella, era la señal de que la oportunidad de dejar descendencia había desaparecido. Estaba preocupada porque la menstruación se había retrasado y cuando, con vergüenza visitó a un ginecólogo, lo confirmó.

Le habían dicho que todo estaba en perfecto orden, que podría ser efecto del estrés o quizás, algún medicamento que estuviera consumiendo, pero ella sabía que no era ninguna de las dos. Cuando el profesional le había realizado el ultrasonido y he indicado los órganos, ella supo que todo era un vil engaño, dentro de ella no había nada, estaba vacía. Todo su mundo se vino abajo.

-Vaya recuerdo me dejaste - Sus mayores temores habían sido borrados cuando comprendió que él tampoco podía verlo.

Se dobló aún más y cayó de rodillas, el dolor era cada vez más insoportable. Y sonrió triste. Creyó por un segundo que el joven castaño lo vería y le daría palabras revitalizadoras. No es que ser mamá fuera su sueño más importante pero dejar descendientes era parte importante de su papel. Ser una buena líder, esa era su meta.

Aun así, le había dolido. Era toda una cadena.

-…_nadie verá pero estará a la vista de todos…_ - a raíz de eso se creaba la segunda parte – _emocional pero no emocional_ – rió, aquello la tenía desesperada, era solo en ciertos momentos, no todo el tiempo – _psicológico pero no psicológico _– se echaba la culpa por ser tan descuidada pero sabía que ella no era la culpable. No podía evitar pensar en ello cuando la sensación de vacío se hacía presente – _quizás físico pero no visible_ – podía sentir las punzadas cada vez más fuertes en su vientre pero nadie lo veía, ni siquiera ella – _visible pero no físico –_ porque para los demás, ella era perfecta – _una imagen, un recuerdo, negación a un privilegio _– esa parte le había costado comprender mucho más que las demás, hasta que un día lo escuchó, él quería, en lo más profundo de su ser, tener una familia.

-_Porque ninguno de los dos será feliz, ni siquiera estando juntos_ – jamás podría darle una familia como tal y eso acrecentaba ese ciclo de dolor interminable. Cada noche recordaba sus palabras, lo sucedido aquella tarde, nunca supo cuando fue que lo hizo pero ya no importaba. Sabía y comprendía perfectamente bien los sentimientos de Kazuma… no debía corresponderle, no podía. Él merecía alguien que pudiera hacerlo feliz completamente y aunque estaba segura que no la dejaría tampoco permitiría que se negase aquella felicidad.

-"Sigue caminando" – volvió a reír mientras cubría su rostro y las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Luego de algunos minutos, el dolor había cesado y el llanto también. Tenía que seguir adelante, no podía dejarse vencer por ese tipo de recuerdos; sabía lo que tenía que hacer llegado el momento en el que tuviera que responder al clan en cuanto a su legado, por ahora, su principal objetivo era convertirse en una En-Jutsushi poderosa y digna del título de "Líder".

Se levantó y limpio todo rastro de lágrimas, nadie vería su espíritu caído y mucho menos dejaría que vieran lo mucho que le había afectado aquella situación. Debía de ser fuerte, ser el pilar y sobre todo ser ella misma, no dejaría que alguien más cargara con su dolor; no era correcto.

-Ser yo misma – se alentó mientras iba subiendo la montaña, con cada paso el dolor mental parecía desaparecer lentamente, era como si en vez de ser transformada por la oscuridad que existía en el lugar, fuera purificada. Era posible que estuviera cerca del sello o que algún otro ser espiritual residiera en el Monte, una inspección más a fondo podría sacarle de dudas.

* * *

><p>Maldijo internamente y se detuvo, tal parecía que su sentido de la orientación estaba fallando, no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido pero de seguir a ese ritmo nunca encontraría el final.<p>

Era como caminar pero nunca llegar, una utopía en todo el sentido, avanzaba diez pasos y la cima se alejaba diez pasos. La energía que fluía por la tierra parecía ser la encargada de turbar sus sentidos y por más que intentara con la liberación de su poder tampoco funcionaba, era en ese momento cuando comenzaba a comprender cuán poderoso era el ser que yacía en el Monte.

-Tu encarcelamiento no fue por capricho, eres muy poderoso a pesar de estar encerrado.

-"¡_Já! Alucinas niño, ese no es mi poder, es solo un estornudo"_ – se detuvo abruptamente cuando la fantasmagórica voz hizo eco en su cabeza. Estaba ganando fuerza y a medida que avanzaba la noche, el sello se debilitaba a un paso acelerado; era muy probable que al amanecer, la destrucción ya se hubiera establecido en los lugares aledaños. No eran ni pasadas las nueve de la noche.

-Princesa, cuídate mucho – se sentía impotente y molesto. Ella podía cuidarse, lo sabía pero no dejaba de preocuparse, sabía que algo estaba turbando su mente pero tampoco la podía presionar a decírselo. Por eso mismo había pedido el collar, era una manera de protegerla de sí misma. No debía, no podía quitarse el collar.

* * *

><p>-Ya… no tengo… fuerzas… - la vista la tenía borrosa, desde hacía unos minutos tanteaba los lugares por donde pasaba porque solo distinguía sombras. Se dejó caer sobre una roca y respiró con profundidad. Su energía iba y venía como si fuera una montaña rusa y en los pocos momentos en los que se recuperaba era cuando lograba avanzar, si se podía decir de alguna manera, porque se sentía dando vueltas.<p>

Se estremeció cuando un helado viento le rozó los pies y le acarició el rostro, con la poca energía que le quedaba, se puso de pie y acumuló en su mano, la necesaria para poder invocar a Enraiha. No distinguía los objetos a su alrededor pero si pudo captar una silueta negra moviéndose lentamente, como analizándola.

Una sonrisa y unos ojos color dorado fue todo lo que necesito para comprender quien era.

-Burnheart… - musitó.

-A pesar de todo, me has logrado reconocer, debo felicitarte por ello… líder del clan Kannagi, tu reputación te precede – no sabía si era halago o simple sarcasmo pero tampoco podía ponerse a averiguarlo, su presencia en aquel lugar solo podía significar que Lapis también estaba ahí. Sabía que si Kazuma la veía, toda la tristeza que había visto aquella vez luego de la batalla volvería, les había llevado mucho tiempo hacer que el joven dejara de tener pesadillas como para que volvieran a herirle, tenía que evitar ese encuentro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sentí una fuerte onda de energía y decidí indagar un poco. Aunque… mmm ya veo, tal parece que mi querida asistente te ha dejado un recuerdo de su última batalla – sintió que todo le daba vueltas y que la tierra se movía ¿Cómo era posible que él pudiera verla?

La sonrisa del rubio se hizo más grande, al parecer, aquella anécdota estaba guardada como secreto; eso podía servirle de mucho en el futuro pero por ahora, nadie debía de sospechar nada, todavía no era tiempo, quería divertirse un poco más.

-¿Crees que podríamos divertirnos un momento? – todo estaba mal, no tenía fuerzas para una batalla, tampoco podía decirle a Kazuma sobre su presencia porque primero, no sabía donde estaba y segundo, no dejaría que la viera nuevamente. Debía de seguirle la corriente sin llegar a pelear, tenía que encontrar primero la salida a esa celda mágica en la que había caído.

De pronto, comprendió algo.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Esto es una celda mágica, no es posible que pudieras entrar en la misma dimensión y mucho menos que tus poderes no sean absorbidos – el rubio se levó de hombros y rió.

-Si he de serte sincero, éste tipo de magia no funciona conmigo, así que puedo entrar y salir de la dimensión sin problemas – entonces tenía que encontrar la manera de hacer que la sacara de aquel sitio sin dejarle ver que no conocía la salida pero… ¿Cómo? – Eso significaría que usas mucho de tu poder para mantenerte distanciado.

-Se podría decir.

La tierra nuevamente vibró bajo sus pies y ambos notaron un nuevo despliegue de energía manando de la cima, era como si reforzara los conjuros que hacía. El demonio de cuatro colas, uno de los más temibles aunque no el más poderoso. No necesitaba ver para saber que aquella nueva ola estaba haciendo que Burnheart usara mucho más de sus poderes para evitar ser absorbido. No era fácil para él aunque lo disimulara.

Una sombra se elevó por sobre los árboles y de pronto su vista fue perfecta, aquella sombra era mucho más rápida y peligrosa que la de la tarde, tenía que correr, no estaba preparada para ello. Una confrontación solo la cansaría y la dejaría a merced del ser sobrenatural.

Ambos brincaron para caer en diferentes direcciones. Habían esquivado el golpe por apenas un segundo. La sombra se dividió en dos, tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar cuando fueron nuevamente atacados, su energía estaba acabándose con cada movimiento.

Necesitaba crear un plan, pensar en una estrategia pero ese no era, normalmente, su punto fuerte. Si evadía los golpes y se mantenía a la defensiva, calculaba que podría soportar diez minutos pero no era suficiente tiempo para que aquella sombra se cansara.

-"_¿Quieres poder?"_

-¿Eh?

-"_Puedo proveerte de poder pero… no prometo que lo puedas controlar…"_

-"¿Quién eres?"

-_"Veo que aún no puedes reconocerme… dime ¿Quieres poder?"_ – había escuchado esa voz antes, en algún lugar. Era sombría pero firme, lo necesitaba, lo quería pero algo en el fondo de su ser le decía que no debía, que no estaba preparada. Dio unos brincos más y supo que no podría eludir el siguiente, tenía que hacerlo.

-"Si, si lo quiero"

-_"De acuerdo, pero he de advertirte que lo que hagas con él… será tu responsabilidad…"_ – asintió más para si misma que para alguien en específico pero la duda seguía en su mente, esa voz le era familiar ¡Claro! Era la voz de sus sueños, la que le había dicho sobre los cubos.

* * *

><p>El collar brilló con fuerza, se detuvo a media carrera y observó a su alrededor. Lo sabía, sabía que debía de haberla buscado. El collar no solo la protegía, también le mantenía informado al él sobre algún cambio en su energía espiritual.<p>

-Ayano…

Necesitaba encontrarla.

-¿Ya te vas? – se detuvo en seco. Aquella voz era imperdible. No importara cuánto tiempo invertía en olvidarla, siempre estaba presente. Creyó que no volvería a verla, supuso que sus pesadillas no regresarían, quiso creer que el pasado no volvería pero tal parecía que éste no quería dejarle ir.

-Tsui… no, Lapis – violetas y cobre se encontraron. Ella no era Tsui-Ling, era solo un clon, sus ojos siempre se lo recordarían. Sonrió de lado y comprendió que aquellos meses habían tenía un impacto profundo en su ser, tiempo atrás, muy probablemente se hubiera dejado llevar pero ahora, todo era diferente. Sabía a quienes debía el cambio y quizás, en algún momento se los agradecería pero ese no era su estilo de todas formas.

-Oh – fue todo lo que escuchó decir, algo creo una fuerte ruptura dimensional al tiempo que su cuerpo cayó con fuerza al suelo, sentía como si el mismo infierno hubiera sido desatado en ese momento.

Logró levantarse con dificultad, una nueva fuerza aplastante lo hizo hincarse y así como apareció, desapareció – "¿Pero qué diablos?" – pensó mientras se sacudía las ropas y se encontraba nuevamente con la castaña, ella también parecía atraída por el cambio en el ambiente, no podría asegurar que estuviera asustada pero al menos si interesada.

De pronto, el cristal que llevaba, cayó al suelo, haciéndose añicos al contacto con las rocas.

* * *

><p>-Señor – llamó con educación Yue, el mayor no tuvo que verlo para comprender el miedo y la duda en el rostro de su pupilo. Él también la tenía. No temía por el heredero del viento sino por la joven que mantenía dentro de sí, algo mucho más peligroso, un poder casi de un dios pero turbado por un recuerdo muy peligroso.<p>

Dicen que los sentimientos son como dinamita para el equilibrio espiritual de una persona, en éste caso, los recuerdos también podían ser explosivos. Éstos generaban sensaciones que podían crear una ventaja o crear un peligro para su poseedor y un pensamiento mal direccionado podía ser causa suficiente para despertar el caos.

-¿Estarán bien?

-Corrige mi estimado estudiante. Haz mejor tu pregunta.

-¿Ella estará bien?

-No lo sé.

-Esa oscuridad en el fondo de su alma… ¿Qué es?

-Un recuerdo tormentoso… Un devorador de almas tan poderoso que si ella no logra controlarlo a tiempo puede destruir todo y a ella…

* * *

><p><strong>Lo siento mucho, dejaré de prometer que escribiré rápido, cada que lo intento siempre algo me pasa y ya no actualizo pero tranquilidad ante todo. No dejaré la historia, aprovecho estos pocos días que tengo de vagabundería y publicaré lo que pueda.<strong>

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra saber que mantengo las personalidades, no me gusta crear OCC. Aclarare una duda que me hicieron por ahí, no sé si habrá lemmon, así que sigue leyendo. Ya pudieron notar que le di un pequeño revés a la historia, espero no me maten por eso jajajaja pero eso es lo que me gusta, ponerle emoción y suspenso a las cosas, no soy escritora de un solo género, así que no den por sentadas las cosas.**

**Cualquier duda, comentario o crítica constructiva es bienvenida. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Matta ne!**


	6. Demonio de fuego

**Autora: Hikari Nightroad Ryu**

**Fecha: 17 de junio de 2013**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Kaze no Stigma no me pertenece; aunque acepto feliz el cargo de querer crear fics que sean agradables y divertidos.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 6<strong>

"**DEMONIO DE FUEGO"**

-¿Qué diablos? – Burnheart dio un paso hacia atrás, era extraño, aquel poder tan abrumador no había nacido en la cima, provenía de la chica. Estaba haciendo uso de todo su poder para no caer en la celda ni dejarse aplastar por la presión que yacía en el sitio. Acababa de ocurrir algo extraño y presentía que no era bueno quedarse ahí pero su energía apenas y podía contrarrestar la mezcla de los dos seres.

-Maldición – murmuró al tiempo que ideaba alguna manera de aprovechar la situación. Pero una nueva onda lo sumergió en una completa oscuridad.

Kazuma observaba a Lapis con cuidado, no debía dejarle ver que a pesar de todo, en el fondo, le seguía afectando a sobremanera. No pudo emitir comentario alguno cuando una fuerte presión se dejo sentir nuevamente por el lugar. Era casi imposible ponerse en pie y mucho más era el respirar, debido a esto, sus latidos se hicieron más lentos, tal parecía que iban a desmayarse y pensaba en plural porque la castaña frente a él estaba en las mismas condiciones.

-Necesito, liberarme… - cerró con fuerza los ojos, hizo una respiración profunda y los abrió, sus ojos ahora eran celestes fosforescentes; se puso en pie y una enorme burbuja de aire se formó a su alrededor. Dio dos respiraciones profundas y sonrió aliviado. Todo dentro de la burbuja había vuelto a la normalidad.

Justo cuando se encaminaba hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquel despliegue de poder, se detuvo y observó por encima de su hombro como la chica yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Un duelo mental y emocional, dejarla o protegerla ¿Qué bien le haría el ayudarle? No es como que si ella en algún momento lo hubiera hecho con él o alguno de los que él conocía. Chasqueó la lengua y se pasó la mano por el rostro. No le estaba haciendo ningún bien el mantenerse tanto tiempo con Ayano, se estaba suavizando pero fue justo ese pensamiento el que le hizo correr y olvidarse completamente de la joven.

-"_Tengo que encontrarla"_ – al invocar el contrato, había roto el conjuro que los mantenía en aquella celda y se percató, con sorpresa, que su ubicación estaba bastante alejada de donde se encontraba la joven líder Kannagi. Podía percibir como el suelo a su alrededor temblaba con fuerza, algunos árboles caían producto de la fuerza sobrenatural que yacía en el sitio, mientras que los animales habían huido mucho tiempo antes de que todo ocurriera.

-"_¿Dónde estás?"_ - una nueva onda le indicó el camino que debía de seguir pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando dos sombras pasaron velozmente a su lado. Sus ojos estaban abiertos a lo que la anatomía le permitiera, maldijo en voz alta y corrió tras las siluetas. Se mantuvo a cierta distancia ya que parecían estar sumidos en su batalla.

Ayano lanzaba una y otra vez la "Llama carmesí" con una agilidad y fuerza considerables, sus movimientos eran rápidos y acertados pero lo que más desconcertaba al joven castaño eran aquellos ojos fríos con los cuales la joven analizaba a la otra forma. Podría asegurar que aquello a lo que atacaba era una forma tangible del poder del demonio del Monte pero no podía predecir que tanto podría estar jugando con ellos o ser serio con los ataques que le enviaba a la pelirrosa.

Finalmente se detuvieron en un pequeño claro y continuaron atacándose por alrededor de diez minutos; ninguno parecía estar agotado pero lo sabía, lo podía sentir ahora, aquella bestia los estaba probando y aquello no era algo serio, por el contrario de la joven líder quien parecía ya sentir las consecuencias de luchar contra algo tan poderoso como lo era aquel ser.

Analizaba su cuerpo con cuidado, al parecer las piernas ya comenzaban a temblar por la intensidad de aquella pelea al tiempo que sus pupilas se dilataban y contraían con rapidez ya que ella no estaba preparada para consumir de esa manera tan excesiva su energía, como lo acababa de hacer. La pregunta que rondaba su mente era ¿De dónde demonios había obtenido tal cantidad de poder? Él estaba acostumbrado, años de entrenamiento eran su respaldo pero ella no era contratista y apenas estaba aprendiendo a controlar los poderes básicos de En-raiha.

Decidió que debía intervenir, por el bien de Ayano, de seguir a ese ritmo colapsaría.

-Bien, es hora de que el maestro le enseñe – sonrió de manera arrogante y se traqueó el cuello.

-Ayano aléjate y no es un consejo, es una orden – por un momento lo sintió, el miedo en su forma más pura, la mirada que le había regresado la chica había sido tan asfixiante que tembló involuntariamente. No era un miedo normal, era más bien aterrador. Aquellos ojos eran como abismo infernales que consumían el alma.

Parpadeó y frunció el seño cuando comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo, chasqueó la lengua y comprendió que a quien tendría que detener no sería al ser frente a ellos sino a la En-jutsushi. Volvió a soltar una sarta de improperios y se dirigió hacia ella no sin antes enviar una serie de ráfagas de viento que cortaron en varios pedazos al ente. Sin embargo, éste volvía a tomar su forma original con bastante rapidez; tendría que encontrar otra manera de eliminarlo sin tener que obligar a la joven a usar el verdadero poder que ahora poseía.

Quizás, podría funcionar pero no estaba seguro, primero tendría que comprobar exactamente de qué estaba formado. Supuso que etéreo no era en su totalidad pero parecía hacerlo cuando tenía que realizar algún ataque. Ahora la cuestión era ¿Cómo controlaría a la joven para que hiciera lo que necesitaba? – Que complicado me lo has puesto muñeca – sonrió de medio lado y saltó hasta las ramas más altas de los abetos que se encontraban próximos a la batalla. El ser parecía dominar tanto la oscuridad como el fuego, una mezcla bastante útil si necesitaba luchar contra el clan Kannagi, pero él seguía siendo un contratista del viento.

Necesitaba ocultar completamente su poder pero suponiendo que aquel ser fuera solo una extensión real del demonio, necesitaría mucho más que eso para pasar desapercibido. Pero justo en ese momento lo comprendió, un poco de fuego en la madera indicada y tendría todo el escenario montado.

Ayano por su parte luchaba con bastante habilidad, evitaba entrar en contacto directo con los ataques pues había comprobado que al ser una mezcla de elementos podrían ser mucho más letales de lo que un ser humano soportaría, cada ataque destruía todo a su paso, era como si la muerte caminara entre ellos. Apretó más el puño de Enraiha y volvió a atacarle sin resultado alguno. Su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir los estragos de semejante poder. Quiso intentarlo nuevamente pero una sutil mano acarició con calma su rostro.

-Kazuma – musitó lentamente, lo observó con detenimiento pero amenaza.

-Dime preciosa, ¿Crees que realmente puedas con él o te ayudo? – notó como la ira manaba de su ser y salto justo en el momento en que intento atacarlo, logrando ponerse tras ella.

-Se siente realmente molesto ¿Verdad? El hecho de intentar y no lograr nada, es como perder el tiempo – esquivo con facilidad el golpe y comprendió que no tenía mucho tiempo, debía de hacerlo rápido. La sujetó por la muñeca y con fuerza la pegó contra un grueso tronco, sentía como se removía para soltarse bajo él. La había dejado encerrada entre su cuerpo y el del árbol. Se acercó con rapidez a su oído mientras la pegaba mucho más, al punto que podía sentir cada curva de su cuerpo, haciendo que un leve sonrojo comenzara a aparecer en el rostro de la chica y un ligero brillo fuera apareciendo en sus ojos.

-Siempre me he preguntado ¿Qué se sentiría tenerte de esta forma pero en diferente circunstancia? – pasó su nariz desde su oído hasta el cuello donde se detuvo para darle un ligero beso; sintió temblar con fuerza su cuerpo y una mirada arrogante surgió en su rostro. Pudo percibir la tensión que sus muñecas hacían bajo sus manos y cerró con picardía los ojos.

-Sabes, cada noche imagino una forma diferente de sostenerte y hacer que sientas emociones que nadie te ha hecho sentir – soltó al tiempo que daba un pequeño mordisco, sobre la ropa, al pezón de la joven Kannagi. Abrió los ojos, sonrió y desapareció en el momento justo.

-¡IDIOTA KAZUMA! – aquel grito pudo ser oído por toda la aldea, los pájaros volaron asustados y los animales se escondieron aún más. La chica lanzo el más fuerte ataque que el joven pudo presenciar y sin dar espacio ni tiempo a su queja, dio un brinco sobre el tronco para darse más impulso y se proyecto en la misma dirección que el ataque, iría dos segundos después pero era lo necesario para realizar lo que necesitaba.

Tal como lo había planificado, aquel ser alargó la sombra para desviar el ataque y para cuando sus rojos ojos se posaron sobre Kazuma, éste ya le había propinado una fuerte patada entre las orbes. Se dio impulso para regresar al lado de la joven que veía incrédula la escena.

-¿Qué diablos… Qué paso? – Veía confundida a Kazuma al tiempo que notaba como lentamente la sombra se iba haciendo más pequeña - ¿Me podrías explicar qué has hecho? Porque yo no vi que siquiera lo movieras – el muchacho enarcó una ceja y sonrió con ternura, lo que hizo que la joven se sonrojara y se echara para atrás pero no pudo evitar que él la abrazara con fuerza.

-¿Kazuma? … ¡Auch! ¡Eso me dolió! – comentaba mientras se sobaba la frente.

-Tonta… Ahora me vas a explicar que diablos fue lo que hiciste…

-¿Lo que hice? ¿De qué hablas? – tragó cuando observó que la veía con molestia y seriedad. La giró para que observara que parte del bosque estaba quemado y la otra parte estaba completamente muerta. Levantó el rostro para encararlo - ¿Eso lo hice yo? – Kazuma no habló, simplemente asintió.

Sus ojos observaban el sitio con tristeza, dio un paso pero algo la detuvo, se volvió hacia el joven que la veía interrogante hasta que un fuerte sonido interrumpió el silencio de aquel lúgubre sitio.

Ayano caminaba con la ira a flor de piel mientras maldecía una y otra vez. Tras de ella, un joven se retorcía del dolor al tiempo que se sujetaba la entrepierna, su espontaneidad era lo que la hacía imprevisible y una amenaza para él. Entre lo que su nublada vista le permitió ver, sonrió, acababa de tener la mejor vista de aquellas esbeltas y hermosas piernas blancas. Ya podía morir tranquilamente.

El sol ya despuntaba en el horizonte para indicar que un nuevo día se hacía presente. La joven se detuvo y observó a su alrededor ¿Tanto tiempo habían durado? Para ella habían sido apenas unas pocas horas. Se levó de hombros y prosiguió con el descenso hacia el templo, necesitaba una ducha y dormir un poco, tenía la sensación de que Kazuma le haría un largo interrogatorio por algo que no recordaba.

_**Una hora después**_

-Hermano… ¿Estás seguro que estás bien?

-Si Ren, solo fue un pequeño golpe, me distraje por un segundo, nada grave.

-¿En serio? – el rostro del joven Kannagi parecía indicarle a Kazuma que presentía que había algo más oculto tras su historia – No creo que tú seas precisamente una persona que se distrae.

-Suele ocurrir, hasta los más fuertes tienen sus momentos de debilidad – se levantó y suspiró aliviado al sentir que ya podía mover todo su cuerpo con normalidad, dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa y se golpeó con suavidad los hombros.

-¿Me pregunto que le habrás hecho? – Kazuma detuvo su andar y observó por sobre su hombro a su pequeño hermano. Ren sintió miedo, un profundo y real temor, acababa de hacerse una nueva nota mental sobre su hermano. Jamás preguntarle cosas obvias sobre él y su prima.

El joven caminaba molesto, enojado pero contento; molesto por haberse descuidado y dejado que le golpearan de aquella manera, contento porque aquel detalle que si le distrajo había sido el tener acceso a una mejor vista sobre la dotación frontal de la joven; enojado porque de no haber sido por ese odioso joven monje, quizás no hubiera podido dar con la joven que al parecer había perdido su sentido de la orientación. El haber usado sus poderes como contratista lo había cansado en demasía y no lo había notado hasta el momento en que intentó rastrearla y no pudo.

Subió con rapidez los tres niveles del templo principal, no quería toparse con ninguno. Tal parecía que su pelea había llegado a chocar fuertemente con la barra de protección. No habían medido sus poderes pero Kazuma nunca lo hacía cuando se encontraba en templos, suponía que su defensa era una de las más fuertes.

Abrió la puerta y se sentó sin cuidado sobre el sillón frente al ventanal, se sentía realmente agotado, necesitaba descansar. Pudo escuchar el correr del agua y supuso que Ayano se encontraba tomando una ducha. Se levantó y una fuerte onda de poder sacudió el templo, si todo eso seguía a ese ritmo no iba a poder realizar nada de lo que tenía planeado, así que ya era tiempo de actuar. Todo podía ir de la mano. Pero justo en el momento en el que había entrado en la habitación de la joven una almohada se había estrellado contra su rostro.

-Esto no era lo que esperaba.

-Lo sé pero no me has contestado pervertido.

-Yo no soy pervertido.

-¡¿Entonces cómo llamas a… a…. a eso que hiciste en el bosque?! – apuntó con vergüenza mientras se cubría aún más con las mantas.

-Oh – aquella simple sílaba junto con la sonrisa y mirada provocadora que había hecho no le daban buenas noticias. Notó como se acercaba a ella como si fuera un tigre acechando a su presa. Ella era la presa, era como un conejo asustado y acorralado.

-Eso princesa, se llama "morder" y….

-¡Yo sé como se llama eso idiota!

-Entonces para qué preguntas.

-¡¿Quién diablos te dio el permiso para hacer eso?! – le volvió a arrojar una almohada pero esta vez la logró esquivar, se movió tan rápido que no fue capaz de seguirlo con la vista y para cuando estuvo consciente de lo que ocurría, se encontraba tumbada en el suelo con él sobre ella. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, un profuso rojo adornó su rostro y la cólera inundó todo su ser.

-Eres realmente encantadora, todo tu espíritu palpita por golpearme pero tu cuerpo demuestra las reacciones que espero – el sonrojo aumento y el calor de su cuerpo también; intentó soltarse, golpearle pero tenía una fuerza sobrenatural. No sabía si era porque se había llenado nuevamente de energía o ella estaba demasiado débil.

-Suéltame – pidió de manera educada, tratando de no explotar y terminar de agotar su poder.

-Primero, te voy a contestar a tu pregunta; no fue un golpe físico lo que le di, más bien, fue un golpe de energía que envié a través de su cuerpo, comprendí que nuestros ataques no le lastimaban porque no era un ser tangible pero se hacía concreto en el momento de defenderse o atacar, además, es un ser conectado elementalmente hacia su progenitor, así que el golpe realmente fue para el demonio que lo controlaba, por eso fue que se desintegró.

Ayano lo veía sorprendida, no solo era un hombre aprovechado, tenía que aceptar que su análisis era uno de lo más acertados. Sin embargo, eso no hacía que sus méritos fueran lo suficientemente abrumadores para olvidar las sandeces que hacia la mayoría del tiempo.

-Impresionante – no evito decirle, se maldijo internamente y aquella sonrisa socarrona no se hizo esperar.

-Vaya, la gran heredera del gran Kannagi acaba de hacerme un halago – prefirió callar, decir u objetar algo, solo serviría para hundirla más, suficiente con su propio fallo.

-Sabes, eres demasiado encantadora cuando callas pero tienes que tener cuidado, soy de gustos exigentes – depositó un sutil beso en la punta de su nariz y se levantó para salir tranquilamente de la habitación. La pelirrosa se sentó con el rostro confuso y observó a su alrededor. Todo parecía indicar que era un sueño pero su cuerpo se estaba encargando muy bien de hacerle comprender que era real. Era demasiado extraño el comportamiento del joven desde hacía algunos meses, pero eran en aquellas situaciones donde más la confundía ¿Acaso jugaba con ella o realmente parecía que tenía un fuerte sentimiento hacia ella?

-Todo es tan confuso – se pasó una mano por los cabellos y lo maldijo entre dientes. Nada le costaba ser directo como lo había hecho con otras tantas – pero no conmigo ¿Acaso soy tan diferente? – y de pronto una luz se encendió en la mente de la joven. Era diferente, pero solo con ella. Enarcó una ceja y sonrió de lado. No estaría mal intentar averiguar por sus propios medios si aquello que había aparecido como una idea extraña en su cabeza podía tomar forma. De todas maneras…

-Así es él – meditó por algunos segundos sus propios pensamientos y se pegó tan fuerte como pudo con la almohada. Debía de estar demasiado cegada o demasiado tonta para estar pensado tan siquiera que algo así podía ocurrir. Aunque si lo analizaba con seria paciencia, bien podría decir que aquello que la gente vería como "extraño" en él, especialmente su manera tan "social" de ser con las mujeres, era precisamente lo que más le atraía y le delataba.

-_La seguridad y confianza en sí mismo _– pensó con detenimiento. Era esa fuerza la que la atraía, incluso aceptaría para sus adentros que adoraba su arrogancia pero jamás se lo diría, primero muerta a confesarle semejante disparate; suficiente con el tamaño que ya tenía su ego para inflarlo más. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza de un lado al otro y suspiró con pesadez; esos no eran momentos para estar pensando en esa clase de cosas, muchas personas estaban en peligro y no era prioridad su corazón – Concéntrate Ayano, muchas personas dependen de lo que hagas, especialmente ahora – se levantó y se encaminó al baño, sumergió por unos segundos su rostro en el agua y ya fresca, se sentó en el escritorio para analizar ¿Qué había sucedido en el bosque? ¿Y cómo podría aprovecharse de ese poder?

Tendría una larga y agotadora mañana por delante.

* * *

><p>-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás pidiendo? – Kazuma asintió. Debía de hacerlo pero no pondría en riesgo la vida de nadie, tenía que resolver una teoría que poseía mientras dejaba al cuidado del monje a su pequeña. Aquel ser que había visto en los ojos de la joven Kannagi no podía ser otro. Así que lo único en que podría ayudarle, era dejándola en las manos correctas.<p>

-Sabes que hará un escándalo.

-Lo sé y por eso necesito que antes de decirle todo, la lleven a la gruta – el anciano comprendió su idea y asintió gustoso. Hacía muchos años que no entrenaba a alguien del calibre de Ayano y máxime si lo que el chico frente a él le había dicho, resultaba ser cierto. Le tomaría algo de tiempo pero estaba seguro que todos sus conocimientos volverían para la tarde.

-¿Tienes todo? – Kazuma asintió. No estaba realmente cómodo con su decisión pero no daría marcha atrás. De igual manera, no iba completamente incomunicado, muy amablemente, Yukari, le había provisto – Tiene buenas ideas, lástima que no se quiera dedicar a esto, le iría bien – dicho esto, se internó nuevamente en el bosque, desapareciendo tras una gruesa capa de neblina.

-Monje…

-Yue, llama a la joven, dile que necesito verle de inmediato – el chico asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro, ahora que el contratista no estaba cerca, podía jugar sus propias cartas, eso le daría una gran ventaja, con respecto a sus votos, ya estaba decidido a que cuando todo terminará, los dejaría.

-Yue… no le subestimes… no es cualquiera y créeme, ella tampoco – el anciano en ningún momento se giró a verlo y el aludido supo que no necesitaba hacerlo, los años de entrenamiento que poseía no eran en valde. Pero su espíritu era joven y terco; así que sin contestar, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la casa principal.

-Eso es quizás lo más hermoso de la juventud, sus interminables fuerzas de perseverancias, es una lástima que hayas apuntado demasiado alto mi joven pupilo; para todo hay un límite y el tuyo es ella.

* * *

><p>Kazuma sintió de pronto un escalofrío tan fuerte que tuvo que detener su caminata. Un odio sobrenatural nació de lo más profundo de su ser, observó al cielo despejado y continuó su marcha sin darle mayor atención.<p>

Mientras más subía, más fuerte se hacía la sensación de que estaba caminando en círculos ¿Habría caído nuevamente en un hechizo? Se detuvo y notó que no era así, realmente estaba subiendo, pero sin darse cuenta, lo estaba haciendo en espiral y al no poder distinguir entre los lagos, creía que estaba en el mismo punto ¿Desde cuándo su orientación se había vuelto tan mala? Bueno, no importaba, al menos estaba seguro de que iba por el camino correcto.

Lo que más le llamaba la atención, era el halo de poder que sentía, tal parecía que el poder de aquel demonio se incrementaba únicamente en las noches, solo quedaba comprobar si el hecho de que el interior del Monte Fuji aumentara de temperatura generara un mayor impacto en sus ataques. Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que la luna, de alguna forma, fuera la que canalizara mejor sus energías.

-Demasiado – era todo demasiado complejo y tan poco el tiempo para resolverlo. Tenía que pensar y probar en el menor plazo posible para que nadie resultara herido. De pronto un sonido a la lejanía llamó su atención, no supo explicar de qué era pero tuvo la sensación de no quererlo saber.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Qué hizo qué?! – su furia era palpable en todo el recinto, incluso a 40mts bajo tierra, su grito había podido escucharse con claridad y la tierra retumbaba ante su poder. El anciano sonrió.<p>

-_Así que tenías razón_ – la observó por algunos momentos antes de decidir que era tiempo de interferir con su conversación interna – señorita, necesitamos que entrene – se detuvo en seco y lo observó perpleja.

-¿Entrenar?

-Sí, el joven Kazuma me informó de su condición y sería bueno que comenzáramos cuanto antes para que pueda controlar la situación como es debido.

-¿Condición? ¿A qué se refiere? – el anciano no comprendió al instante pero al comprender la mirada de la joven, lo supo. Quizás había sido por eso que Kazuma había optado por no estar presente en su entrenamiento. Definitivamente era algo que solo él podía desarrollar. Finalmente sus años de preparación rendirían frutos.

-Le explicaré jovencita – comentó mientras encendía una a una las velas que yacían escondidas en la oscuridad, alrededor de Ayano – primero, le pediré que no se salga de éste círculo durante todo el tiempo que estemos aquí – hizo algunos movimientos con las manos mientras enunciaba unas oraciones y el lugar se iluminaba por un fuego imperceptible para el ojo humano pero que se hacía fuerte con la presencia de las velas.

-La voy a entrenar para que entrene el don que se le ha concedido.

-¿Don? Lo siento pero no estoy entendiendo.

-Señorita Ayano, En-raiha es realmente un vínculo dejado hace mucho tiempo por el dios Suzaku a la familia Kannagi – la chica asintió, era una historia muy bien conocida por todos los miembros del clan – pero no muchos saben que también, es un canalizador del poder del mismo dios y que, dependiendo del nivel del portador, puedes acceder a ese ilimitado poder y hacerte uno con el dios.

-¿Cómo los contratistas?

-De alguna forma pero sin necesidad del contrato, eres como un envase en el que el dios deposita su poder mientras lo necesites – finalmente terminó de crear el círculo mágico alrededor de la chica y se colocó frente a ella fuera del símbolo – el único problema es que al no tener un límite de poder para utilizar, se puede ser consumido por éste y perder por completo el control de tu cuerpo; con el tiempo, esto generará que tu alma se consuma y pierdas tu esencia. Para evitarlo, es que vamos a entrenarte.

-¡Espere un momento! – el monje se detuvo frente a un pequeño cajón con objetos para rituales - ¿Quiere decir que los sueños que he tenido últimamente… son reales?

-¿Qué, exactamente, has soñado? – Ayano no estaba completamente segura de contarle pero supuso nada perdía con hacerlo. Luego de 15 minutos, todo quedó sumido en el silencio más incómodo que la chica hubiera percibido.

-Ahora lo entiendo, al parecer, el dios del fuego te había elegido desde antes – Ayano cada vez entendía menos.

-¿Alguna vez oíste hablar del demonio de fuego? – la pelirrosa buscó en sus recuerdos y asintió, la historia la tenía vagamente claramente en su mente pero al menos, recordaba lo necesario.

-Bueno, no es una leyenda, son muy pocos los demonios comprobados pero se ha dicho que fueron los más fuertes de su generación, elegidos especialmente por el dios.

-Eso no tiene sentido.

-Muchas cosas no tienen sentido – el anciano sonrió y colocó un rosario budista de color rojo sangre entre la joven y el círculo – tómalo y colócalo en tu mano derecha, enrollado – la chica obedeció en el acto, recogió e hizo lo mismo con un segundo rosario color rojo ciruela en la mano izquierda.

-Los llamados demonios de fuego, no eran más que servidores de Suzaku; su nombre deriva de la devastación que provocaban sus poderes… Ahora, necesito que subas ambos brazos sobre tu cabeza – el monje se colocó en pose de meditación, juntó sus manos frente a su rostro con un rosario café entre sus manos y cerró los ojos – algo más, una vez comenzado el entrenamiento no podrás salir del círculo hasta que domines el espíritu de tu elemento. No te niego que habrá dolor pero sé que podrás soportarlo como lo han hecho otros como tú.

La joven no supo a qué se refería en ése momento pero no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que su propio cuerpo le explicara con detalle, el significado de las palabras de aquel hombre.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Sé que he tardado mucho más de lo que tenía planeado pero la universidad y el trabajo me están comiendo, en fin, espero que éste capítulo también haya sido de su agrado y disfrutaran de él tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo. Por cierto, de una aclaro, no dejo botadas historias, me tardo en actualizar pero nunca las dejo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra saber que les está gustando.<strong>

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, que espero yo, no sea dentro de muchos meses jajajajaja**


End file.
